Must Love Sharks
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Blood...blood and the waves crashing over him was all he could remember. He could not recall the pain of the bite, or the crunch of bone and tearing of flesh as the appendage was taken by rows and rows of jagged pointed teeth.-Written for Shark Week 2012. Matt.Mello. Eventual Yaoi.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money from the anime death note

**Suggested listening**: Burning out the sun - Go Periscope

Part 1

Blood...blood and the waves crashing over him was all he could remember. He could not recall the pain of the bite, or the crunch of bone and tearing of flesh as the appendage was taken by rows and rows of jagged pointed teeth.

He had swallowed water; the salty taste burning his throat and leaving him gasping for air every chance he felt the wind on his face as he surfaced, only to be pulled under again. _It _had him and was dragging him away from shore, away from help.

The last thing he knew before everything went dark, was a horrifying tearing, burning sensation and the sound of screams...

.

The soft beeping finally broke through the fog that surrounded his thoughts and propelled him into consciousness. He was confused. Why was it so hard to open his eyes? To move his fingers...his legs?

He barely felt anything. Was he being drugged?

Why?

With great effort he forced one eyelid open, then the other. The room blinded him and his eyes fell shut once more. Who ever thought it was a brilliant idea to have lights right above him should be shot.

"Heart rate is increased, I believe he will be waking soon." A soft voice from his right said demurely. Someone, whoever it was, was not happy to be there. He wanted to tell them, smugly, that he was already awake but could not get his lips moving properly. He coughed loudly yet no other sounds came out. The feeling of air against his throat hurt and he moaned.

"Raise the bed a little and get him some water." A deeper yet still feminine voice ordered.

Mello blinked rapidly, head turned to the side as let his surroundings come into focus. White. White and more white. _Hospital_, his mind supplied. A cup was held to his lips and he drank sparingly, knowing full well he would only be sent into more coughing or possibly even throw it back up if he drank too much. The nurse, upon finally being able to see her, was fidgety until he was capable of lifting his hand to push the glass away. Fuck they had him on some strong stuff. He could barely think...

"The doctor will be in shortly to go over a few things. Please try and rest more until then." The nurse rushed out after speaking to him, as if no longer wanting to be there. Or not wanting to be there if the doctor arrived early. What hospital was he in?

Yet he listened to her advice, not having any way not to.

The longer he was awake however, the better his motions and clearer his mind became. He still was having trouble processing much of anything. He knew his name, and where he grew up, but could not quite recall _why_ he was there. Something about red and cold and screams—and water.

.

It was not long until he heard the tap tap tap of dress shoes on the floor signaling the arrival of the doctor, and it broke him from his thoughts. Mello looked up at the man in the lab coat—who carried a clipboard close to his side—and forced his mouth to work properly, no matter how much it strained him.

"W-hat happened?"

The clipboard in hand was put down on the end of the bed almost immediately; checking vitals was either not that important or something serious not being told to him. "What do you remember about the accident?"

He stared blankly. What kind of a question was that? He would not be asking if he knew. "I was in the water."

Hearing his own voice say that sparked something. Mello could suddenly remember what he had that morning for breakfast; sneaking out at the crack of dawn with his surfboard and towel. He been surfing with friends and then—he stiffened abruptly. _No_.

The doctor nodded approvingly, yet with a hint of sympathy as his memory caught up with him.

_No No NO! _He grabbed frantically at the blankets covering his legs, anxiety growing all the more when the doctor moved to stop him.

"Fuck off!" Mello snarled, pushing the man away and tossing back the covers. He couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening right? It was all...a joke? With trembling fingers he touched the thick white bandages that wrapped around his left thigh.

"No," he didn't care that his voice shook just as much as his hands. He was dreaming. _Wake up. Wake the _fuck_ up! _Yet no matter how long he stared, prodded the edges of the bandages...from mid thigh down, his leg was still _gone_.

"This isn't a good time is it?" Someone called from the doorway. Mello turned from the startling truth of his accident, to look at the newcomer. He assumed it was another doctor, perhaps something for his, for his leg, yet there stood a strange redhead with an awkward smile that was obviously forced.

"No, Matt. Come back in a few, ah, days perhaps?" The doctor glanced at him but Mello was having none of it.

"Who is he?" he asked. A distraction, Mello needed a distraction. He would not loose it in front of anyone, especially none of the hospital staff. When the doctor said nothing he turned back to the guy who appeared to be around his age. "Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm the one that pulled you from the water and wrapped your leg." The redhead dropped his arms to the side and ambled into the room as if it was his invitation. He wore a long sleeved black and white striped shirt that was pushed up to his elbows, dark denim jeans with rips in the knees and calf high boots. The most startling additive—in Mello's opinion—to the strange outfit were the goggles that covered his eyes.

"The names Matt, in case you were wondering." A hand was outstretched and for a second Mello thought of screaming, ranting, asking why the Hell couldn't he have come sooner, swam in faster? Saved his fucking leg! Yet he calmly took the outstretched hand and mumbled a small thank you. Matt seemed to understand a little of what was going on in his head, and kept the grip on his hand until their eyes met directly.

"Those thoughts of yours will fade in time. It will get easier to accept what has happened. You just need to adjust." Matt let go of his hand and Mello shivered at the loss.

"I just wanted to come by and make sure you were doing alright, it was pretty bad. Sorry to interrupt," Matt excused himself quickly before Mello could even give his own name out, or ask so many other questions rolling around making his head hurt. Like why the Hell would Matt jump into the water to help someone bleeding all over the place? And that expression he wore, it was of understanding. What could he possibly _understand_?

"Why does he seem to know what I'm feeling?" he had only meant to whisper it, yet the doctor heard anyway.

"Matt is a volunteer at the beach come summer time. He is always watching the water but not just for drownings, shark attacks also. His father and younger sister died from one years ago." The doctor appeared so much older as he said admitted this, as if the incident had left his soul weary. "I got to know Matt quite well as his sister had been in here for a week before she succumbed to infection."

"Oh," was all Mello could think to say. When put like that, his lost leg seemed so insignificant. It was a sobering thought. Staring at the stump swathed in the thick white bandages, Mello could imagine that he was lucky despite the severity of the incident. He was alive, and as far as he knew so was his family.

"Now that you are awake I wanted to assess if any possible neurological damage had incurred from the extreme amount of blood loss you sustained with the bite." It was a clear removal from the subject of Matt and Mello had no problem going with it. There would be other time to think of, and perhaps seek out the one who had apparently saved his life.

"I do believe however that you have sustained little to no damage in that area. I would like to revisit the issue in a few days after you have had proper time to wake and adjust. It will be easier to have a definitive answer at that time." The doctor gave a strained smile. It was procedure and Mello understood that.

"This may sound like a stupid question, but how are you feeling? Any pain in your abdomen, itchiness around the stump?"

Mello shook his head. He was a little queasy now that he was looking for it, yet he believed it was due to not eating and the pain killers in his system. If he moved too fast his vision became a little blurry and his head hurt. The dosage might be too high. It made it hard to think sometimes.

"Whatever pain medication I am being given needs to be reduced." Mello stated in a way that left no argument and the doctor nodded.

"I will have that nurse do so. You are on a pretty high dose I believe." A note was made on the recovered clipboard before it was set back down on the bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Mello paused before adding "And have I had any visitors?" the last question was loaded. He knew his parents would be particularly pissed that he had sneaked out that morning, and gotten so seriously injured. However, he did not think it would keep them from his bedside.

"You have been here for five days now," there was a real smile now, "You have had quite a few friends come and check on you as well as your parents. They were sent home yesterday to get some rest."

Mello relaxed against the pillows more fully, the tenseness that had built up in his short time of waking finally receding. He had been—perhaps unnecessarily—worried that no one had come; whether from guilt, anger or disappointment.

"Mihael-"

"Call me Mello. No one uses _that_ name." Mello cut the doctor off.

"Yes of course. Mello, you need to get some rest. You have a long recovery ahead of you and a few specialists you will need to decide on with your parents, if you so choose to go for prosthetics." Doctor Prag—name tag finally in view enough for Mello to read after their introduction being a little off—excused himself, most likely to do rounds with his other patients.

Alone again, Mello turned his head to the side and let his eyes water; stubbornly, he refused to let the tears fall. He would have his moments but there was no option other than to move on.

.

Mello had just fallen into a light doze when the door banged open, startling him awake.

"You were only supposed to open the door! Not break it off the hinges." Light hissed from just behind Misa, his girlfriend, and an amused Beyond Birthday. His friends.

"I'm up now so no need to be quiet." He scoffed and braced himself as Misa ran full force over to his bed, eyes glossy and lips pushed into a pout.

"Oh Mello, look at your leg! Misa is so sorry she asked you to sneak out that morning," the blond aspiring model had one hand to her mouth and the other helping her lean on the bed to peer at him. Mello sighed. He really did not want to deal with Misa at the moment.

"Misa, let him have some personal space." Light pulled his girlfriend back and ignored the hurt look shot at him. Really those two were so mismatched it was disgusting. It was not something he was getting into however, as Light was the only one to be able to even remotely control Misa.

Beyond however had no such restraint, and sat on the edge of his bed. Though he was oddly mindful of the stump. "I have to tell you Mell-o," Beyond pulled the special jam flavored lollipop from his mouth, "The ocean was pretty damn red when they pulled you out."

"Thanks," Mello frowned. He still could not remember much of the incident. Just water rushing over his head, gasping, sunlight and pain. He wondered if those memories would ever return, yet would not mind if they did not.

"You're welcome. Though I do believe the incident has turned me off of meat for a while." Beyond nodded sadly, yet the corners of his lips curled to show he was enjoying it. If nothing else, Mello would never be able to fall into depression because he would be too busy plotting Beyond's death to do it.

"We can always trade places?" Mello growled out. Really, he could live with a mismatched limb. Watch that fucker hobble around-

"Mihael." The oddly familiar voice drew his attention from Beyond, and to the doorway. He blinked a few times to make sure he was really seeing what he thought he was.

"This is our cue to go," Light muttered and dragged Misa out of the room despite her loud protests. Mello was grateful for that.

"We came to see if you were alive," Beyond leaned in, "And to give you a care package. Don't eat it all at once." Beyond placed a few bars of chocolate on the bedside table, along with what appeared to be Mello's iphone.

As Beyond stood he added "Or the cell phone at all. I think that will give you indigestion." The raven haired teen grinned wide mouthed and slouched out of the room.

"Halle." Mello breathed out slowly. It was almost enough to make him think the meds had fucked with his head too much.

"Mother and Father are here too. They are speaking with your doctor first." His older sister Halle Bullook—she kept her ex husbands name—entered the room with the heals of her work shoes smacking against the floor. He was shocked honestly, to see her. When she had left the household he was certain there would be nothing to get her close to their parents again. Guess loosing a leg in a shark attack changed the rules.

"I flew in last night." She sat in the chair by his bedside and folded her hands on her lap. She was behaving as if this was another case, an interview with the victim. Old habits died hard. Once FBI always FBI; even when around family. Still, Mello appreciated her coming. Probably a lot more than she realized.

"Thanks," He gave her a small smile and shifted to that he no longer had to crane his neck to see her properly. They were not the closest siblings, she being far older than him and off doing more adult things as he was growing up, but she had always been nice to him.

"How are you doing, Mihael?"

"I only woke up yesterday." He muttered quietly. So much had gone on already in that short amount of time, yet he never truly had been alone. He needed a moment that he was not getting. There was just no adjusting.

"I understand." Her lips pressed into a thin line as she said it, head nodding the slightest bit. She had seen many things in her career, so perhaps she understood on some level and that was enough. She would not pry, yet Mello understood he could go to her if he needed to. It was the unspoken connection with Halle that Mello had always enjoyed, despite the age gap.

"Mello, I heard you were awake..." His mother trailed off as she burst into the room, and noticed her eldest child seated inside. Halle sat just a tad bit straighter than before; she was the only one that called him Mihael anymore. Or that he allowed.

"Hello Mother. Dad." The usage of the titles would be enough for anyone to see how strained things were between Halle and their mother. In his mothers defense, Halle had always been strong willed and known what she wanted; and that just did not include dresses, a husband or staying home with kids. Her career was what she really wanted in life and mother simply could not fathom that she did not want children.

His father nodded to him before moving to stand between the two women. That was how it always was, and Mello doubted it would ever change.

"I had myself transferred to the L.A division temporarily so that I could be here. I am staying at a hotel for the moment but you have my number if you need to reach me." Halle stood abruptly, smoothing out her suit-pants and jacket as she did so. Her picture ID was still clipped to the top of the jacket, meaning she had just come from the office. Probably having set things up for her stay. It was a major change in lifestyle, and she had done it for him.

"I will visit again soon, ok Mihael?" She allowed him a tiny smile before it turned strained as she passed by their mother. The two of them were really not equipped to be in the same room anymore.

"Now that that's over with," his mother huffed and took the vacated seat, reaching out to put her hand on his arm, "How are you feeling?" Her entire demeanor turned worried and it was amazing to see the change happen so quick. He shared a glance with his father, who shook his head.

"Better now that they lowered whatever pain medication I was on." He said truthfully. Sure he was still a little fuzzy—could have been from dozing and waking so abruptly—but the pain he felt was only a minor ache. The dose would be decreased again soon he was certain, to slowly wean him off of it. The hell if he would become addicted.

His mothers eyes misted up and she patted his arm in what he supposed was soothing. Really, the entire thing was just awkward. It was bad enough that everyone had to visit on the same day, right after he had woken up to find his life flipped upside down. He just wanted to be left alone.

"I know it's so soon after," His mother trailed off, brushing back her graying platinum hair with a hesitance that he dd not see in her often. "But have you thought of what you will do now? I mean prosthetic wise?

Mello felt as though he had been punched in the gut. Hearing that word again was sickening. He wanted to deny that it was directed towards him, that he was in fact actually dreaming and would wake at any moment. Yet the fact that even through the medication, he could feel all of his body except for his left leg prevented it.

"I haven't really had time to think of anything. I was asleep before Light and the others came in." Mello replied softly. It was only partially a lie.

"That's OK. Well we have been doing some research and found a few really good ones. And with how young you are you can be learning to walk with one in a few months." His mother sounded so excited that he had to force a smile. He didn't want a damn fake leg, he wanted his!

"That's great." He said weakly.

"You are athletic, so maybe the hooked one? Or the-"

"I want it as realistic appearing as possible while still being able to function." He said sharply and his mother stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh." She appeared taken aback, though Mello had no idea why. This was not some damn crafts project that she was in charge of. This was his fucking prosthetic, his leg and he would be the one that had to live with it.

"They have a few different material coverings that go over them. I believe there is one with a spring in the ankle too for better movement?" She turned for confirmation yet his father simply shrugged. "I think it is," she nodded to herself.

"Why don't we wait and see what Dr. Prag suggests. There is plenty of time to consider all options." Mello shot his father a grateful look when the elder man spoke up.

"Alright..." his mother sighed, patting his arm again. "We will get this sorted out."

Mello nodded, bringing his free hand up to conceal a yawn. Or attempted to.

"Why didn't you say something if you were still tired!" He was scolded and his mother stood, leaning over the edge of the bed to kiss his temple, as if he were still a small child. He sighed heavily and awkwardly patted his mother on the back as she hugged him.

"Get some rest baby." She smiled softly at him, eyes lingering too long on his leg under the covers. The way she looked was almost pitying. He hated that. There was enough to deal with his own emotions and thoughts without adding his family into the mix. Her gaze drifted finally as she turned away to follow his father from the room, the door clicking shut behind them.

Was he ever going to be able to deal with his family, his friends, without having to deal with those looks? Gritting his teeth, Mello resisted the urge to throw the pitcher of water on the table across the room. That would only cause a commotion and was counter productive to being left alone. Mello knew what he was doing, what he was feeling. He did not care.

Being unable to roll to his side, he once again turned his head to the side facing the wall and shut his eyes. It would be a long time before he saw sleep.

-end part 1-

**AN: **Written for Shark Week 2012

So this was supposed to be a oneshot, and it was supposed to be completed by today (as dictated by my Mello) as today is the official close of shark week, but the stupid idea grew and grew so there is a lot more coming...

tell me how it is?

review?


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own or make any money from the anime Death Note.

Part 2

Mello winced a little as the end of the bandage snagged his skin. It was sore, tender and throbbing. He was not enjoying the check up in the least, especially as his eyes finally settled on the 'stump' of his leg, and the pinched together skin that ended just above where his mid thigh would have been. Seeing his leg―his stump, left him speechless. With the fluffy bandages on it seemed cleaner, and less disgusting than it actually was. He wanted to close his eyes and pretend he had never seen it.

"The stump is looking good." Dr. Prag muttered to himself, nodding as he gently prodded the area with gloved hands; there was still the slight risk of infection and no one was taking any chances. "Very clean amputation considering the circumstances. Probably why you have so much of the leg left and why you survived."

So he had been told before. He had almost bled out but because the artery had been cleanly severed, someone had managed to hold it down until paramedics took over and his subsequent arrival at the hospital. So yeah, Mello guessed that it could have been much worse.

"Does not look like there will be much scaring above the stump either. Only that tooth scratch along your inner thigh." A gloved finger poked at the edge of the scratch but did not move farther up despite the scratch going a few more inches up.

"Isn't that wonderful?" His mother cooed, patting his arm as she listened diligently to the doctor.

Honestly, Mello could care less. It did not matter if he had a few extra scars because his damn leg was missing. That alone would already hold all the attention, not a three and a half inch tooth scar on his thigh!

He sat demurely as the rest of the injury was discussed. All there was to say was if it was healing in his opinion. That, and what to do with it now. He knew briefly from watching movies, that there was lifelong aftercare of the stump. Something about socks and not letting it get dirty.

He crossed his arms as a camera was taken out. His injuries were going to be documented―knowing his mother put in a damn scrapbook that she could design specially for it―and kept as a record. Mello wondered if he would see himself on some shark attack series in the future; or used as a reason for people not to get in the water.

His stomach flopped unpleasantly at the thought of the ocean. The rushing waves he loved so much sent something akin to fear coursing through his mind. He was not an avid surfer, but he loved swimming and exercising in the water. He was very active in it. As much as he hated to think it, he was not sure he could even think of going back in now.

"Now, before we get more onto the subject of where you will be sent after this-" his attention was grabbed. He had thought he was staying there for most of his recovery, "You will need to have a few evaluations done before you can even be considered for a prosthetic." Dr. Prag smiled kindly at his mother, who appeared stricken.

Shouldn't he be the one acting like that, not her? Maybe the thought of him being in a wheelchair the rest of his life was disgraceful. Certainly not something to show off at the Christmas get togethers. What _would _he do if he was not a good candidate for a prosthetic? No one would hire him. He would probably always need someone to be around for him, just in case.

Why the Hell had he gone in the water that morning?

"While it is relatively easy to asses your physical readiness there is also the matter of deciding if you are mentally prepared for the challenge. Having and using a prosthetic is no easy task and it takes a great deal of dedication. You are required to see a psychiatrist for evaluation and have them pass you." Dr. Prag seemed apologetic about it. Mello wondered how many people had been denied because some idiot behind a desk decided they weren't ready.

"When is my appointment?" He asked. The question apparently pleased both his mother and Dr. Prag.

"If you want I can schedule one for you as soon as they are available? Most likely by the end of the week at latest."

Dr. Prag more than likely wanted him―and anyone who lost a limb do to an accident―to get a prosthetic if it was the best option. Mello would do whatever he had to, jump through whatever red tape, to get his. There was no doing anything if he was stuck in a chair.

He laid back in bed and let them finish snapping pictures. There was nothing more to do now then wait.

.

"Mihael-"

"Mello." He told the psychiatrist for the second time. He watched as she pursed her lips together but did not utter another word for what seemed like the longest time.

"I am here to make sure you can handle going through the pain and stress of learning to live with a prosthetic. I have to be able to assess your thoughts...Mello." The psychiatrist was a woman about Halle's age, yet her hair was already greying in a lot places. She idly moved a pen between her fingers as she reclined in the leather chair. Mello thought it was unfair that she got the comfy chair and he was sitting on the rock they called a wheelchair.

"I want your thoughts on the accident. How do you feel about it? What goals do you have now?" Her head tilted a little and the glasses she wore slid a little farther down the bridge of her nose.

"Honestly I don't want to talk about it." He stared stubbornly ahead, firmly making eye contact. "Talking will not change a thing. My goals are the same and I still can't be chair bound to do it."

"It will make you feel better to get it out in the open," the woman tried.

"No, getting my leg back will make me feel better. Being able to take a piss without someone watching to make sure I don't fall, or on the bad days helping me up to do it, will make me feel better. Let me get my prosthetic and move on. Then we can talk." Maneuvering the chair away from the desk, he declared their time over.

As much as he hated himself for it, he might have very well jeopardized his chances of easily being considered for the prosthetic. He had already started physical therapy regardless of the prosthetic status. His body was getting weak sitting and laying down all day. Nothing too strenuous as his leg was still healing, just simple movement and strengthening exercising he could do from the chair. Another month and maybe his leg would be healed enough―or completely if it kept going at the rate it was―to do more.

Even if he had to ask Halle or his parents for help, he would get the damn prosthetic. It would just take longer.

"How did it go dear?" His mother smiled encouragingly at him as he wheeled himself out of the door. Through gritted teeth he muttered 'just perfect'. Either she ignored the tone or was too fixated on the prosthetic models floating through her head to notice. His father however did, yet only shook his head in a disappointed manner. What the hell did either of them know about the situation anyway?

He let his mother wheel him back towards the room; physical therapy would not be for another two hours. He would also not be moving out of the ward he was in for a week and a half. Might have been sooner but there was some concern about the circulation in his leg, they were worried about a clot forming so soon. After that, a few weeks—less if he healed well—in hospital recovery and rehabilitation then he could be discharged with outpatient physical therapy.

For the moment all he wanted to do was get some sleep. Dealing with everything was zapping his energy, but with his parents around there was little hope of that. He was seriously considering calling Halle to bust him out...

"Mello!" Misa screamed from down the hallway. And the day suddenly became longer.

.

"Mello, you need to get used to wearing these. The socks may be a little uncomfortable now but they wont be later." Nurse Ratchet―as he affectionately called his PT nurse―told him as she patted the stump gently. He knew they were compression socks, as well as a means of keeping the area clean and protected. They would also help create the shape the stump would take.

The socks would be worn until the day he died except for when he bathed or slept. He already had quite a few of them as they needed to be washed frequently to avoid bacterial growth.

That however did not mean he liked them. They were not supposed to make him itch, yet they did. Made it feel like thousands of tiny bugs were crawling all over the area it covered. Ratchet told him it was all in his head; a physical side effect of his desire not to wear them―or have to wear them. Some days Mello did not like her.

With a grimace Mello forced the sensation to the back of his mind and instead focused on the soft circular, almost kneading motions he was being shown on his good leg. Those techniques would help prevent blood clots and improve circulation in his stump. He had a lot to learn and quickly, as his wound was healing fast and discharge was no longer an eternity away. It was truly remarkable how quickly the body healed itself from critical damage, that not even two and a half months after the attack he could possibly be walking soon.

Granted, it was going to take a little longer for that to happen, but it was close. With the prosthetic he was going to have to essentially relearn how to walk. It did not matter how advanced or simple he went with it, there was no getting around the simple fact that it would never respond like his actual leg.

And he _would_ be getting a prosthetic. After a small talk with his previous physician Dr. Prag―he was in a different ward now―the psychiatrist had cleared him. It was the reason he was in PT every day now. Some days working on circulation, others to strengthen his existing leg which would take the brunt of the strain. His saving grace was that he had been so damn active before the accident.

Mello honestly believed it would become a whole lot easier once he was allowed to return home and only have to venture into the hospital for PT sessions. Being home, in his room, would make him feel more at ease and allow him better sleep. No one seemed to care how much that affected a persons spirit.

"Alright kid, I think we are done for today. Just remember to do those on your stump three times daily, more when you get active. Don't be afraid to massage that good leg of yours either." She told him and tossed a new, oddly colored sock his way.

"Camouflage?" He stared at her. What was he, a war vet now?

"Get with the times. Those white ones you wear are lame." She winked at him as she dragged him back into his chair.

"You are missing a few screws aren't you?" He muttered with a grunt. Being manhandled was not part of therapy. Yet he still dropped the sock onto his lap with the intention of keeping it. Who knew, maybe he could get one with chocolate bars on them. Might be amusing.

"Here you go, back to your family." Nurse Ratchet smirked at him and all Mello could muster was a half frown. Great. Feed him to the wolves.

"How was PT today?" His mother asked. She and his father were retired and really did not have much to do all day other than leisurely activities, which left him at the mercy of their terminal boredom and parental concern. He appreciated it, he really did―especially as they were footing his medical bills―but too much of a good thing was, well too much.

He loved his family, but they drove him crazy.

It had been one of the reasons he was going to go to collage out of state starting that September. Or he had been. Mello did not want to think about what that meant for his schooling now.

"It went the same as usual." Meaning it was fine, nothing note worthy.

"That's nice. Just another few days and I can ask about releasing you to home care. Isn't that wonderful?" His mother said to him. She did not wait for a reply before launching into what activities they could do together―didn't he say he wanted to try scrap booking? Which by the way he had not.

His attack was being turned into a circus and he was, for the moment, powerless to anything about it. His lips thinned into a strained smile as he was helped into bed―he could at least do that now thank you very much―and the blankets smoothed out for him. Mello wondered if perhaps his mother simply missed having someone to take care of, listen to her rambling and do what she wanted? He was no longer a child and if that was the case she could get a pet to smother.

"-can bring in checkers to play too." His mother finally took a breath long enough for him to interrupt without being rude.

"Hey mom, could you get me some chocolate? I am all out until Beyond and the others visit." He gave a wide forced smile and watched as she sighed.

"I really do not think you should be eating so much of it when you can only sit around all..." she trailed off yet patted his leg as she stood, "I will get some out of the vending machine in the lobby for you though, alright?"

Shaking her head the entire time, his mother leisurely exited the room much to Mello's relief. The lobby was at least five minutes away at a normal pace so with how she was walking he would have a good ten minutes to himself.

With that he he picked up his phone and dialed without a second thought. It was picked up on the third ring and Mello could hear the shower going on the other end.

"Halle...can I stay with you for a little while when I get out?" He hated how pitiful he sounded. So needy, like a child instead of his nineteen years. But staying with his mother would inhibit his recovery.

"Mihael," she hesitated and he knew he would not like what she had to say, "This place is not equipped for you. After you get your prosthetic something can be worked out."

'_Because I can't stay home and take care of you all day' _was left unsaid, it stung him just the same.

"Let me finish my shower and I will call you back." Halle had probably heard his ring tone and gotten out without thinking.

"Yeah ok." He whispered weakly. He held the phone to his ear long after the dial tone blared. When was he going to stop being so damn useless?

When the phone rang next, he let it ring.

.

He had just finished lunch when Beyond strutted into the room belting out Kelly Clarkson. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller―or in your case 'stand a little awk-ward'."

"I tried to stop him," Light walked calmly in behind him and appeared to have done nothing of the sort. He was enjoying it too much, in his own way.

"Come a little closer and we will see what may or may no kill you." Mello growled. He hated that song before, more so now. Just wait until he had a leg to detach―beat the fucker over the head with it.

"Aww Mell-o, don't be such a sore sport. We jacked your release papers. No more straight jacket for you!" Beyond grinned almost manically as he maneuvered over what had become his wheelchair.

"Light, if you let him have control of that I will tell Misa the real reason you go over L's house to study every other day." He snapped at the elder teen. He watched Light pale a little before slapping Beyond's hands away from the handles and taking the chair from him. The raven haired man pouted and rubbed at his 'injured' hand muttering how everyone was too uptight. Beyond was three years older than both of them, Light being only a few months older than Mello. All kinds of people were drawn to the L.A area...

Mello grudgingly allowed for a little help in getting into the chair. The height of the bed was awkward and he would prefer not to end up on the floor right before he was set free. He could get out of the chair and into bed with minimal issue, just not the other way around. Damn wheelchair did not have breaks on it and tended to roll.

"Come on grumpy. The sooner you leave the sooner we can have jam." Beyond hovered by Mello's face and for a brief moment he considered punching him. Yet that might have landed him in some trouble as his mother chose the next moment to show herself, a stack of forms in one hand and her purse in other. He did not want to know what this was costing them. Sure, they had the money, but he hated asking them for anything he could not pay back.

"I guess I do not have to tell you that you can go home then?" she smiled at his friends―though Mello felt he needed to redefine that term―and motioned for them to follow.

"I can't believe it has already been two and a half months." She commented. "Oh honey, you need to sign the back page of this. It is your release form." Thankfully it was on a clipboard so his signature came out neat and precise.

He handed it back yet it did not really sink in that he was leaving until they were outside waiting for Light to drive the car over―even his mother did not trust Beyond to drive. Mello would never admit it, but he was a little scared. He was healed and going home. That did not mean things could not still go wrong and prevent him from using a prosthetic. Or going to school in a timely manner. Or. Or. Or...

His mind circled around all of the negative possibilities as he was settled into the car with a little help, though doing it mostly on his own. Could he juggle school and recovery at the same time? Did he even want to? Would he be able to walk well enough to hide the fact that he was missing a limb?

Being in the hospital his main goal and concern had been to get out of there and return to the life he knew. Now that he was out he realized it was not that simple.

"Mello when do you have your Potty-Training? I don't want to come over and find an empty house." Beyond peered at him through the gap in between headrest and seat from his position in the passenger side. Mello chose to ignore the comment. He would get what was coming to him.

"Three times a week." He told him, crossing his arms irritably.

"When?" The elder male whined; it was a horrible sound coming from him.

"You are smart, figure it out." Mello snapped. He had a headache, his stump was bothering him and he just wanted to be left alone to sort his racing thoughts out. Yet as per usual there was no alone time in the immediate future. Probably never if his family had anything to do with it. He did not want to sound ungrateful by telling any of them to back off either, so he sat irritably in his small corner of the car hoping for the long drive to end quickly.

As it turned out, the ride was more enjoyable as the sun started to go down and the windows were opened. The car seemed less cramped with the wind blowing freely throughout and Mello felt calmer for it.

As they pulled into his parents driveway Mello was surprised to see Lights car―a small three seater―parked off to the side. "Why is your car here?"

Light turned to him with a roll of his eyes, "We knew you were getting released today and it seemed pointless for us to take separate cars."

How was it that everyone knew about his release other than himself? That was something he should have been told, damn it.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." His mother called from the front. He turned his grimace into a smile and nodded to her. He hated surprises. Quite frankly, if he could have scheduled out his life he probably would have. As it were there was far too much unknown for him to be comfortable anymore.

The car was brought all the way to the door and Light exited before Beyond so he could get the chair first, apparently still taking Mello's earlier threat to heart. Misa was annoying in all the worst ways, and while Mello would not go out of his way to hurt her, she was an idiot for not seeing―or ignoring―what was going on between her boyfriend and L. It was partly her own fault and Mello wanted to be nowhere around when the truth came out.

With his mothers watchful eyes on him, Mello was helped from the car and into the chair. The babying was getting old fast. He would have to ask Nurse Ratchet to explain to his mother about the need for him to do things on his own. If he needed help he would ask for it, he was far from stupid.

"It is getting late so I believe we will head home now." Light spoke with a politeness and charm that any observant person could tell was fake. It was most likely the reason he and L had whatever it was between them going on, because L was a living lie detector.

"Thank you Mrs. Keehl for letting us tag along today," Beyond said sweetly, with his lips pulled into a killer grin. Mello decided he needed to find better friends. A ditz, Abercrombie model with a god complex and a very possible serial killer, did not make for the best companions.

"Anytime boys," his mother told them as she took over pushing the wheelchair. "Drive safe, OK?"

"We plan on it," Light gave Beyond a look as the elder man attempted to sneak into the drivers seat, "Give us a call sometime this week as Beyond suggested and we can do something. Have a good night Mello."

Mello gave a halfhearted wave as they both climbed into Light's car. He glanced up as his mother said 'That boy is always so polite.' Mello almost snorted. If only she could see him when he was away from prying eyes. Mello had seen him completely flay a person with his words alone. What his mother did not know would hurt none of them, he supposed.

He stayed eerily quiet as she wheeled him up a _temporary _ramp connected to the front door, and into the house. His father would be home within the hour, always golfing on this day no matter what was going on, so dinner would need to be started soon. That meant his mother would be occupied.

"Did you need to use the restroom before I show you your room?" She asked.

"I can do that on my own." Mello's face heated with embarrassment. He was missing a damn leg, not his other functions! Her wording only caught up to him as she walked around him to turn the knob of his door. She had said 'show you' not 'bring you'.

"We had it rearranged to make it easier for you to move around and reach things. Isn't it nice?" She sighed to herself, obviously pleased as she glanced around the space.

Mello felt very much violated. His room, his sanctuary, had been completely changed. His bed was against the wall now, with everything against the walls. All his shelving had been brought down to sitting level: books, magazines and study material out of order and smushed together for space. Things were missing, out of place and it made his head spin. Oh Dear God.

He could not speak. If he did nothing nice would come out. Somehow he managed a smile, so wide it was painful, like his face was splitting. He had thought, that after his long stay in the hospital that he could come home and recover in his own space. He was wrong. Mello did not know the room he was in. his brain compelled him to rearrange it to his own specifications right that second. Everything was just...wrong.

"I am happy you like it. I was afraid it was too much," she told him as she put him in bed, her frail arms shaking as she helped him. Mello was numb. He did not even feel her placing the covers over him.

"If you are still up I will bring you dinner later." She kissed his forehead and he felt like a child again. He hated it.

"Oh I almost forgot. Tomorrow you will have measurement taken for the sleeve. You can talk over with the Dr. about the kind of prosthetic you want while he is here."

"I will set the alarm on my phone for early so I can be showered and ready. Thank you mom." She beamed at him from the doorway before slowly closing it shut with a small click.

Mello had no idea what to feel anymore. He appreciated the intentions behind the things she did for him, but they were messing with him at every turn. Maybe this was exactly how Halle had felt before she moved out.

Despite everyone being so certain he could get the prosthetic fitted, Mello still felt that something would go wrong. And in turn he would be stuck in this house. He loved his family but he could not stay with them for too much longer without going off on them.

With a frustrated sigh he rolled on his side and curled around his pillow. It smelled of laundry soap and nothing he found comforting. He laid there for a very long time simply staring at the wall.

He would _not _let this be his life.

-End Part 2-

**AN**: sorry for the very late post, I just have been writing more than anything XD I have up to the beginning of chapter 7 written hhaha. So you are actually only waiting for me to look it over and post.

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Kathrin J Pearl , Carottal, CatatonicVanity, MelMat, Marshmallows Rule The World

**REVIEW?**


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or make money from death note.

Part 3

Sweat rolled down the side of his face and he pushed harder with a grunt. This damn thing would not beat him! He had a death grip on the handles at his sides, so hard his fingers had long since turned white. With a heavy exhale, Mello ignored the trembling in his leg and pushed up again. It fucking burned.

"What did I tell you about straining yourself?"

Mello grit his teeth against Nurse Ratchet's voice and slowly let his leg bend and the machine fall. He had fifteen more for his internal score and he would be done for the day, if only because he would not be allowed to continue.

His shirt clung to him with perspiration; his entire body hurt and muscles he did not even know he had were cramping. Focus, he told himself. Mind over matter. Thirteen more.

Breath in, breathe out. Push up and release. Over and over and over.

"Mello that is enough," she told him.

"No!" he growled at her "Just five more...four." Close, so close―the air whooshed from his lungs and and could have cried from frustration as her hands were placed on his knee in a warning gesture that prevented him from extending again.

"I can do it! Just a few more wont kill me," he insisted. He could. It did not matter what his body said. He _could_.

"And look at you? Soaked in sweat and shaking like a damn junkie. When I tell you not to strain yourself you will listen." Her voice was sharp and commanding, chastising him like a child. In a softer tone she added, "You can injure yourself so easily right now and if the injury is bad you might not be able to support yourself with a prosthetic. I know, have seen it."

Mello turned away. He knew she was right―how could she not be, she was the PT instructor? He wanted so bad for things to move more quickly. She said he was making excellent progress and within another few weeks he could try to walk with the prosthetic that was waiting for him. _Weeks. _

It was too long.

He had already started on the walking exercises with the parallel bars. Though she had only allowed him one try before deciding he needed to strengthen with the leg press and more isometric exercises first. It had been a blow to his already tattered pride. Why was he not strong enough yet? He had read online that others in similar shark attack situations were already using their damn prosthesis! What made him so different?

"I think you will do a few stretches on Friday. And if you behave, maybe weighted extensions. You really are doing great. I just wish you would see that." She shook her head exasperatedly at him and tapped his leg twice. He swung it over the machine on instinct, completely used to her non verbal cues now, and unlike his family she allowed him to get into the nearby wheelchair on his own. Though she had stayed close by just in case.

He should see about paying her extra, maybe after he started working again, for all the crap she put up with. She knew her job yet Mello could not reconcile that fact when he was in the moment. He needed to get out of the chair permanently and soon before he lost his mind.

"Now you can do a few of the hamstring stretches at home, but only a few. Alright? I will have someone monitor you if I don't think you are following my advice." She warned him again. He believed her. The worst case scenario would be to have his mother hovering any more than she already was.

"That will not be necessary." He grumbled quietly. She knew by now that he meant it.

"Good. Now get the Hell out of my office. You smell." She gently pushed him in the exits direction leaving him to wheel himself out. Mello really did like how she let him do everything on his own. It was almost enough to tide him over for the times he was at home. She had spoken with his mother about his need to build strength and confidence―which Mello disagreed on the last one―by doing as much as he could manage on his own. She had backed off a_little_. Not enough for his liking however.

But as Nurse Ratchet had said, a few more weeks and he would be ready. He would be walking again in no time and there would be no excuse for his mother any longer.

.

"Mello honey, you really need to get out of this stuffy room. Why don't you come do that out in the sun-room at least?" She stood in the doorway with small frown lines wrinkling her face a little more than usual.

"It's quiet in here." Or in other words, leave me alone to study. Mello had opted not to start schooling until he was up and walking but he was taking prep courses to insure he would be ready. The material was rather easy but there was always a chance he would forget something so he needed to review. However, every time someone came into his room his concentration was blown.

"I really think you need to do something. All you do is study and go to physical therapy three times a week. I do not think it is healthy." She continued. He loved her, he really did, but she needed to stay out of it. Getting his life back in order was top priority, not some convoluted parental need to micromanage his free time.

"No I need to finish reading over this chapter and take the test on the site by Monday." He said without even a glance up at her. He heard the heavy sigh and the clap of her house shoes on the wood floor as she moved down the hall. When he heard no more noise for another minute he forced his mind back into the boring review course work.

Hardly twenty minutes later more than one pair of shoes disturbed his studying again and Mello looked up in time to see three figures barge into his room.

"Oh Mello! Misa is so happy to see you again," she ran over and threw her arms around him, practically smashing her chest in his face. Urg!

"Misa get off," he pushed her to arms length and ignored the pout she sent him. She stepped back as Light moved the wheelchair closer, an obvious invitation for him to get off his bed. He was not liking the interruption. Heavy _thawps_ against the floor drew his attention to the third person invading his personal space.

"What in Gods name are you wearing?" Mello's eyebrows shot up as he got a good look at Beyond. The raven haired man had on a pair of blue shorts, hideous green flippers and a red and white striped polo shirt. He also held a beach ball.

"We are going to the beach and you are coming with us!" Misa giggled and unzipped the light jacket she had placed over her shoulders―one that looked like one of Light's. A revealing black lacy bikini came into view and he groaned.

"I am studying-"

"Not anymore. Your mother called me asking if we could get you out of the house some time this week. We were already going to the beach and since you have not called me recently you have no choice." Light smirked at him and motioned to the empty seat.

Fucking Hell.

"I will n-"

"You will? Oh yay!" Misa squealed and latched onto him again. His irritation level skyrocketed until all he could see was red. Two seconds from throwing Misa across the room and not giving a fuck about the consequences, she was held back by Beyond who gave him a look.

"Do not cause a scene in front of your parents." Was Beyond's friendly advice tinged with warning. It dampened Mello's anger to know his father was home. The man was usually calm and laid back, and would even side with him most times, but if he went off seemingly unprovoked...things could get scary.

Digging nails into his palm to keep from snapping, Mello let himself be wheeled from the house ten minutes later. That was of course after he had changed into black swim trunks―the only form of shorts he had other than sleepwear―grabbed an extra Sock for his stump as well as two beach towels and any other necessity he could need there. Including water and a book. Of course the book was his review book but he would not compromise.

His mother watched him being loaded into Light's cramped car, waving as their eyes caught. He did not smile back. While he knew it was alright to be out in the sun, and even work out so long as he washed off, he did not want to be. He wanted to get his life back in order and going to the beach was not productive toward that end.

"Stop looking so glum," Beyond said in his ear. He and Beyond were crammed in the back with the wheelchair and supplies, while Light drove and Misa stretched out in the passenger seat. "We will be there soon and you can relax. Think of it as a ah-change of scenery for your studies." Beyond's grin looked even more manic up close as did the ways his eyes widened with whatever his thoughts were.

"I did not want a change of scenery!" He hissed to the raven. Red tinted eyes narrowed at him yet Mello felt no fear. It was why and Beyond got along so well.

"You are miserable there. We all can see it just from a glance. You do not have to enjoy our outing but appreciate we are getting you out of that tomb you called a room."

Mello jerked back as if slapped. Was it really so easy to see?

"Buckle up it's going to get bumpy." Was all the warning Light gave as the car dove over the roads edge and onto steep gravel and into the sand.

"Fucking Hell!" Mello slapped a palm on the window and the other on the seat in front of him as they bounced and jerked around the car like ping pong balls. A bottle of water flew under him as a particularly bad bump sent him in the air, and when he crashed down there was a loud crunch and his shorts suddenly soaked through. "Son of a bitch!"

Beyond started cackling beside him, smacking his face into the seats in front of him, but never missing a beat. The car jerked to a stop and through the silence was laughter.

"What the heck is so funny?" Light craned his neck back as he cut the engine.

"Mello w-wet himself..." Beyond snorted out. Mello felt the heat of embarrassment rise from his neck to his cheeks.

"The Hell I did. Ass slammed a water bottle thanks to your shitty driving." To prove his point he shifted until the still leaking bottle was pulled out from under him. He tossed it at Light who had to duck or be smacked in the face. God, he should have just let his father yell at him.

"Behave," Light directed to Beyond who was sent into another fit. Beyond had to be helped from the car after that. Or rather Light pulled him out and let him fall into the sand. They left him there as he laughed and only looked over as it abruptly stopped. The elder man held up a piece of sea glass and intently ran his fingers over the edges.

"Smeegle, take your 'ring' and grab something to carry or push Mello until we find a spot." Light snapped at the so far unhelpful man. Beyond pocketed the glass and hobbled over to plant his hands on the back of Mello's chair. Apparently, wheelchairs don't like sand. Who knew?

The beach towels were dumped on his lap and the chair dragged backwards hard enough for Mello to consider having seat belts put on his chair if he was going to be continuously bothered. Hardly five minutes in the sun and he was overheated, had a headache and was dizzy. He much would have preferred to be in that room studying...even though he no longer felt safe there. He had tried rearranging a few things, putting them back in the original spot but it no longer felt like home.

The irrational portion of him wanted to scream and rage at his mother for doing that. What gave her the right to touch his sanctuary? His rational side however, pointed out that it was not his house. He did not pay rent anymore or his medical bills. He hated his rational side.

"Here! Right here, Light!" Misa shouted, turning heads that were not already fixated on him. Mello grit his teeth as he was lifted from the chair and onto a different chair, one that had taken up the space in Light's trunk apparently. It was a low to the ground beach chair they had thought to bring for him so he could relax and easily reach everything without having to bend. It was thoughtful, he had to say.

"There all settled MelMel!" Misa said after draping the remaining beach towel over his stump and dropped the cooler beside him. He scowled at her. She knew he hated how she messed with his name.

"I think you are missing this," Beyond dangled his book in front of him yet pulled it back every time he reached for it.

"Fine keep the damn thing!" He growled, crossing his arms and leaning back. He would just nap and call it a wasted day. When he got home those pictures he was keeping safe for Beyond would end up on FaceBook. He cracked an eye open as something dropped in his lap and found his book and no Beyond. About three feet away the raven haired man was using the sea glass to poke at a crab that had been unfortunate enough to catch his attention.

Light had just finished setting up the umbrella when Misa tugged on his arm with a high pitched whine, "I want to go in the water, Light!"

Water. Ocean. Blood. Mello closed his eyes tightly. Part of him wanted to scream at Misa for even wanting to look at the rolling liquid that held so many dangers. The other part cried to join her. He just, he_ couldn't_. The immovable fear that struck his vocal chords dead would not let him. It whispered horrid thoughts to him: _You will loose your other leg, your arms. What will be left? _It _is waiting for you to return..._

He was being ridiculous, Mello knew that, yet the knowledge did not stop those thoughts. How long would it be like this? That the mere mention of the ocean sent him into a crash of watery flashbacks that were more noise and sense than vivid detail? It sickened him that he was so at mercy to his mind.

He was almost certain he would never go back in.

When he finally pulled himself together Light and Misa were gone and Beyond was dangling the crab from his finger where it had pinched him. There was an odd expression on his face as his head tilted to the side. _Great, the cops were going to be called,_ Mello thought.

"Go torment small children or Misa, just do it away from me. I do not want to have my statement taken again." He commented dryly.

"Ehehehe you just gave me an idea. Thank you Mell-o." With the poor crab still dangling from his finger Beyond headed in the direction of the water.

Well fuck.

"Whatever," he mumbled. He didn't need them to hang around anyway. Especially not Beyond in this mood. He glanced around cautiously to see if anyone was watching him before sliding the beach towel away to check on the stump. He smoothed out the sock, checked under for any sand, and replaced the blanket over it. His heart raced and Mello felt as though everyone knew what was being hidden, that they were going to gather around and stare.

He turned to the side and dug out a bottle of water, downing half of it to clear his thoughts. Maybe he could 'talk' to Nurse Ratchet about it. She would probably yell at him, 'I'm not your damn shrink' and that would be the end of it. Did he need to talk about it?

No. He simply needed to solve the problem.

Seeing all the people, young and old, moving around on two legs made his chest twinge unpleasantly. It was not envy, not quite. It was longing.

With a scowl Mello flipped open his book to distract himself. He hated the beach now.

He got through a chapter and a half before a shadow blocked out the sun he was using to read. "Hey?"

Mello looked up at the disturbance and was surprised to see the familiar red head hesitantly leaned under the umbrella to view him. His hair was wildly wind blown and his bare chest had a few streaks of sand on it that Matt brushed off sheepishly before crouching onto the blanket.

"You can sit under here you know." Mello told him and unconsciously gathered the blanket closer to himself.

"You don't have to hide from me." Matt said softly as he crawled across the beach towel to sit. Mello looked down at his fingers clenched in the blanket. Didn't he? A hand gently covered his own and though he was startled he merely glanced at the redhead.

"I already saw it at it's worst, remember?" And he let Matt pull the blanket away. Thankfully Matt left the blanket bunched just past the edge of his stump, as if knowing that he still wanted to be able to yank it up if required.

"I never really thanked you." Mello mumbled awkwardly. The feel of Matt's hand against his lingered and he felt the need to say something.

"You just did." Matt smiled at him and it instantly set Mello at ease. "What are you doing here by yourself, ah?" Matt gestured helplessly, and a little embarrassed if the sudden dusting of pink across his face meant anything, that he had no idea what his name was.

Matt _had_ left the hospital before he could tell him. "My name is Mihael. Though everyone calls me Mello, as I prefer it."

"So why are you all alone, Mello?" Matt asked, fanning himself from the heat that the day brought. Mello handed him an extra bottled water that earned him another smile.

"I was actually dragged here by friends who thought I needed to get out of my room and away from PT." He frowned as he said it. So maybe it made him sound like a shut in, yet he had his reasons.

"I take it they bailed the second the water called to them?" Matt shook his head and took a swig of water. He even filled the cap and tossed some on his neck to cool himself more. Mello found himself watching where the droplets slid down the pale freckled chest to fizzle and disappear before they reached his stomach.

"Yeah. Something like that." He muttered distractedly.

"I meant to check in on you again. I just..." Matt trailed off with a sigh. "There are quite a few smaller bites and brushes around here but that was only the second time I have seen such carnage."

"Your family," Mello said quietly yet Matt still caught it and nodded.

"Dr. Prag told you huh? He's a nice guy. Though I guess you don't see him anymore do you?" Matt gestured to the stump, where the camouflage sock covered the puckered scar.

"No. I was transferred to PT a while ago." He took a sip of his own water, feeling the cool liquid roll down into his stomach. Mello closed the book in his lap and placed it on the other side of him. He did not want it to get ruined and he did not see himself returning to it for a while. Surprisingly he did not mind.

"How is that going, if you do not mind me asking?" Matt leaned forward, elbows on his knees and kept his attention of him even as a gaggle of girls sauntered by giggling at him. Well, they had one thing right. Matt _was _good to look at.

"It keep getting yelled at for pushing myself too hard," he smiled ryly at Matt. "Nurse Ratchet expects me to start using the prosthesis in a few weeks. Too slow for me."

"Nurse Ratchet?" The look on Matt's face was priceless and Mello had to laugh.

"It is something I have always called her since she does not treat me like glass. Swears at me all the time and hits me too." He grinned at Matt who shook his head in disbelief.

"That is almost kind of awesome. Though she probably hits your for calling her that." Matt pointed out dryly.

Mello thought on it for a moment before shrugging. "Still going to call her that." They both shared a laugh.

It was rather effortless to talk to Matt. He was just so easy going and friendly that one could not help it. They got in a discussion about the book he had been reading and when Matt discovered it was course review Mello found that Matt was going to attend the collage he had been planning on in a month. Though Matt would be majoring in computer sciences and Marine Biology.

Mello would have been majoring in criminal psychiatry and sciences.

"You can do the online classes for this one. I'm sure if you explain your situation they can give you a little leeway if you have a bad week and need an extra day for an assignment." Matt told him.

He had thought on it. He had simply been uncertain if he wanted the double load of PT and school at the same time. On the other hand it would be a great excuse not to go to the beach again. Or any public place until he was walking. "I will have to see if I can get into spring semesters. I won't make the fall deadline." It was a shame too.

"You never know." Matt said cryptically.

"Mell-o I see you have a friend." Beyond darted back under the umbrella and with red tinged fingers reached into the cooler for water. Light, or rather Misa, only allowed water to be brought. Probably watching her calories again. Like she would ever gain weight.

"Enjoying yourself?" Beyond tossed the empty bottle at him and it miffed Mello that there had been sand on it that landed on him.

"Yes. No thanks to you assholes!" He snapped and chucked the bottle back. It bounced off Beyond's forehead and rolled away into the sand. The raven haired man shrugged and glanced over as Misa stomped toward them.

"I may or may not have dropped the crab into her bathing suit bottom." Beyond snickered and took off in the sand.

"Ah," Matt stared at where Beyond had been, "That was um.."

"Do not even ask me why I hang out with them. I personally think I lost my mind years ago and it is the only logical reason left." Well, at least no one had been naked this time. That was not something he ever wanted to see a repeat of. Especially since it had been Light.

"I doubt you lost your mind at all. The crazy ones don't know they are crazy." Matt said with a grin.

For a while longer they spoke of normal topics. What they enjoyed watching on tv, what music they liked. If they had a car, and so on. To be quite honest Mello could have probably talked to Matt all night if the redhead had not been called to take his friends home.

"Mello do you have any paper?" Matt asked quickly, already half crouched to leave.

"No but you can use this." Mello held out his book, hoping Matt was doing what he thought. Using the highlighter that had been keeping place, Matt wrote something in the inside cover.

"It's my cellphone number. I always have it on me. I wouldn't mind getting a call to hang out sometime," his phone buzzed again and he quickly said goodbye as he answered it. "Yes i'm on my way-"

Mello could not help the way he grinned while watching Matt run off across the sand. He had the red heads number. He might just give him a call sometime.

Misa returned with a shirtless Beyond fifteen minutes later, Light trailing behind with a sour expression. Clearly the raven haired man had been creating havoc again. "We are leaving now." Light said tersely. Mello did not take offense as Light had been staring daggers into Beyond as he said it.

It was a quiet, tense ride home and it started pouring as Light pulled into his driveway. In all honesty it cleared off the sand that had collected in the wheels of his chair. By the time he reached the front door, his mother frowning at his dripping wet chair and clothing, he was certain no mud or sand would be tracked anywhere.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Before or after they left me to go swim?" he asked, stripping his shirt and handing it over. The only thing not wet was his book. He had made certain it was protected. It was placed by his computer for after his shower.

"Mello I doubt they let you for that long." He scoffed at his mother. Really she had no idea. Truthfully she could think whatever the Hell she wanted to, he was done with it.

"I'm going to take a shower. There is enough room on the edge for me to do it myself. If I need help I will call." Mello heaved himself back in the wheelchair his mother had just dried down. The seat was still pretty much wet but it would not drip all over the place.

"Alright... take your phone just in case." she dropped it into his lap along with his towel and change of clothing. Thank god he had asked Nurse Ratchet to speak with her. This was one thing he did not want a repeat of.

It was not easy getting out of the chair and into the shower. Thankfully there were no edges so nothing dug into him as he pulled himself into it to sit down. Sure he had one working leg but there was a difference between injuring a leg and still having the ability to properly balance, and missing one from the thigh down. If he teetered the wrong way there was no stopping a fall.

The warm water all over him was comforting and eased the slight burn he had gotten from the partial sun exposure; he burned rather easily. He properly washed the stump, making sure all of it was clean even though he hated to touch it. The scars were disgusting.

Getting out was more of a challenge as everything was slippery. He had to half dry himself, then the tub floor, and climb out. He slipped the last inch of the way backwards but the chair was there to catch him. "Fuck!"

He took a few extra minutes to calm his racing heart before dressing himself. Irritatingly, his mother was waiting down the hall for him. She needed to get over the fact that she could not do every little thing for him. "I left the dirty stuff in the hamper. I told you I would be alright." He gave her a small smile and neglected to mention the almost fall.

He rolled in his room, closing the door without locking it, with the intention of studying. He settled on his bed, laptop and books spread out across him. As he opened the review book the neon yellow writing stared up at him.

He mulled it over for a few moments, even going back to his neglected reading, before he found he could not concentrate. His mind was stuck on the redhead who had given him his number. Matt was interesting to talk to, just from their first real meeting. The hospital did not count in his opinion.

Mello worried his bottom lip before he could not resist anymore; he grabbed his phone off the bedside dresser. He punched in the number and sent a text. He did not expect an immediate response so even though his eyes flickered to the phone every few minutes, he forced himself to study.

The response he received a while later however, made him smile.

-End Part 3-

**AN**: There should be another update by the end of the week.

Special thanks: Kathrin J Pearl, CatatonicVanity


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money from Death Note...trust me if I did the M's would have been in each others pants from episode 1

**Suggested Listening**: Trun it Off - Paramore

Feel Good Drag - Anberlin

Part 4

"Mello honey, I was thinking that it might be too soon for you to take on schooling with everything else you have." His mother explained to him sweetly. She was seated on the floral printed couch in front of him, leaned forward and trying stubbornly to take hold of his hands. He was not having it.

"And what would you have me do in the meantime. Waste away in this wretched chair?" He snapped. How could she even think of trying to talk him out of it?

"No. I just think you should not push yourself. You are in a very delicate frame of mind now-"

"Excuse me, what?" _Delicate frame of mind?_ What kind of bullshit was that, seriously?

"It is proven that traumatizing incidents such as yours can lead to depression." His mother spouted off.

"Does it look like I am depressed?" He narrowed his eyes. Was she really doing this? Hashing his drive to fix the situation as depression? Oh Mello knew he had a few issues stemming from the attack but depression was not one of them. He did not have time for that particular pity party. He had a damn leg to get back and moping about would not solve it.

She managed to grab one of his hands, her wrinkled ones encasing it soothingly, "You have been locking yourself away in your room ever since you got home. I know you are in denial about it but it's OK. I called that nice psychiatrist and she agreed to start seeing you."

"You did what?" He shouted, ripping his hand free of hers. "I am not depressed. I am studying to finish my review courses and going to my PT classes. If I was depressed I would be sitting in there staring at the damned wall all day like a soulless zombie!" He was in disbelief. Was she really that _blind_ or in need of something broken to take care of that she would ignore everything he was trying to do for himself?

"Mihael, listen to me. You will go to those sessions and you will stop those long hours of 'studying' and spend it out here with me and your father." She said it sternly. Well as sternly as she could. To hear that coming from her was a slap to the face. It was a whole new side to her that to be quite honest, Mello never wanted to believe was there. Had he finally reached the point that Halle had? He thought on it for a few crucial seconds before he decided that, yes he was at that point.

"Father is not here so I doubt he realizes what you are doing or he might have talked some sense into you," Mello took the chair wheels in hand and slowly moved himself backwards. "I think that I finally realize what Halle saw in you the day she left." Mello knew it was low to bring that up, yet as he wheeled back to his room he was too furious to care.

How dare she.

He locked the door and wheeled to his bed where he had left his phone that morning when his mother had called him to the living area to have lunch. He hit speed dial and let it ring. Halle barely got in a _'Hello?'_ before he was talking.

"I need a room at your place. Mom went completely off the hook today. She told me to hold off on school and wants to put me into therapy sessions for depression, saying I am spending too much time studying and working at my PT. Halle, if I do not live with you then I will be on the streets." He sucked in a breath, chest heaving as he got out everything he needed. If Halle did not let him stay with her Mello honestly had no idea what he would do. He could not stay here any more. Maybe it was unfair to make his sister choose when there was no real option, and maybe he would have to make it up to her no mater what the outcome was, yet he felt no real guilt.

There was a heavy almost irritated sigh on the other end and an almost inaudible 'Damn her'.

"Have everything you absolutely need packed and ready. I will be there in an hour." Halle used her professional voice and Mello pressed the phone between his should and ear as he began to do as told.

"Halle, I am sorry." He whispered.

"Mihael there is no need to be. Now get ready because there will not be time to waste once I get there. I am leaving now." He heard the click of keys on the other end before the dial tone rang out. Somehow that made it real and the nerves kicked in. He was leaving. What would his father say?

Oh god, he had not even thought of that. After a few moments of silently freaking out he came to the conclusion that if given the chance to properly explain everything, his father would side with him if only secretly. His mother was out of line.

Mello took a deep breath and began the arduous task of picking and choosing what would come with him. Halle obviously had a spare bedroom, or at the very least enough space for him to sleep, but there was the time constraint of getting him and his things out of the house. Things like his school books and laptop were a must, as were at least a weeks worth of clothing and his cellphone and accessories.

There was just so much...

He did wonder about his bed, as the mattress could not be taken. He only ever felt comfortable with that blanket so it had to be taken. Did he need pillows? Or have room for them?

"Mello? Honey, let me in?" The knob of his door jerked and continuously tried to turn as his mother spoke to him from just outside his room. He sat a little straighter and shot a glare though he knew she could not see it.

"Go away!" He shouted. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Please unlock the door," she tried again.

"No." Mello opened his closet and frowned at the clothes he had. Was it possible to take even half? Damn it. There was a heavy sigh from outside and for a moment longer she lingered. In truth he did not care if she knew what he was doing. There was too much he had to accomplish in such a short amount of time that she could have been banging on the door continuously and he would not have unlocked it.

At the hour mark Mello was still shoving things in bags while trying to wheel through the mess in his room. There was a knock at his door, and a soft 'Mihael open up'. The voice did not belong to his mother so he hurried to do just that. Halle stood in her work clothes and Mello had to wonder if he had interrupted her. He hoped not.

"You do not need to worry about a bed. There should be one delivered by tonight." She grabbed one of the bags and slung it on the handle of his chair and did the same to another one, the third going in Mello's lap.

"Halle you didn't need to-"

"Mihael be quiet. I have more than a few missed birthdays to make up for so let it be." She gave a tight-lipped smile and he relented. There was so much to repay he was not certain if he would ever have the money to do so.

"I will get the rest after you are in the car," she told him as she wheeled him out the front. His mother obviously already knew why Halle was there as she stood imposing by the doorway.

"Mello how could you leave after everything we have done for you? How will you even get your prosthetic without help?" She shook her head, trying to guilt him into staying.

"You will get repaid every penny you have shelled out for my medical bills so far. As for the prosthetic I will do what everyone else who cant afford it does. Go on a payment plan and rack up debt. Goodbye mother." Halle wheeled him down the ramp the second he finished. The air outside was refreshing and smelled cleaner then before. A weight had been lifted.

Halle worked on getting the bags into the car and Mello maneuvered himself into the drivers seat. In a way it was an act of defiance toward his mother, showing her he did no need her help. Halle folded his chair up and stalked back in the house―though not before an exchange of words by the door. It was too low to hear so Mello had no idea what it was about but his mother appeared incensed by the end of it.

For a moment Mello almost believed she would stomp outside to try and drag him back inside, yet Halle returned with the last of what he had time to pack. It was meticulously stacked in the backseat and the doors closed and locked. His mother watched from the doorway, her gaze caught somewhere between betrayal and fury.

As Halle drove down the long driveway Mello kept his eyes forward. The coming days would be challenging but Mello was certain that with the new freedom of living with his sister he would be able to endure.

.

Mello rolled his eyes as Light's ringtone went off again. His mother had no doubt called to complain, or perhaps get Light to make him 'come to his senses' and return home. Until he was completely unpacked he would not be answering any phone calls or texts.

A different tune played and Mello stopped putting away his clothes. Well, maybe a few exceptions. There was no specific reason as to his choice for that text tone, it had just seemed fitting. Drumming Song went off again and Mello picked up the phone, blinking curiously at the picture message icon.

What the Hell could Matt have sent him?

It took another fifteen seconds for it to load and when it did, Mello laughed. In the picture Matt's shoulders were hunched as he gave two thumbs up with the cheesiest grin Mello had ever seen on his face. Under the picture was Matt asking if he was nose deep studying.

"Dork," Mello muttered. He wondered if it was a good idea as he sent back the reply, but he mentioned that he had taken the day off for moving. He smiled as a new text almost immediately was sent back.

_'You moved? Where? Same state I hope?'_

He grinned more at the thought that Matt might actually miss him if he did leave the state. He quickly sent a short explanation of the situation though he knew it really did not do it justice. The reply he received was not what Mello expected and he sighed. Matt had been texting from work break and would read talk to him about it later. He shook his head and put the phone down on the desk to go back to folding and putting away his clothes.

Mello had a smile on his face even as Light's ringtone went off again. He should have asked how long Matt had left to work...

.

Mello scowled as Nurse Ratchet slapped his back. "You did excellent today. No muscle tensing at all and dare I say you actually listened to me. So what the hell changed, hmm?"

He resisted the urge to reach back and rub the now sore spot between his shoulder blades; she hit him harder than the congratulatory tap she made it out to be. Despite the lingering sting, his mind was already focusing on her accusation. He doubted that she really cared about the issues he had been having at home, only passing curiosity about what affected his recovery.

"I moved out." He shrugged as if it was not one of the most important things he had done for himself. Granted he had moved out and in with Halle, but she was busy so it was as though the place was his.

Nurse Ratchet stared at him for a long moment, assessing him before she nodded with a soft smile. "Good. Now I expect better progress from you."

Mello groaned. He was already doing his best, any more and he would need to be carried out of PT every session. Possibly in a bag with the way she treated him.

"Not more work," she raised her hand to smack him again, "more progress. There is a difference. One track mind I swear." She instead took hold of his chair and rolled him to the door. "Now get out." She slammed the door behind him and Mello shook his head. She was a real nutter...but he liked her.

He thankfully kept his phone inside a small bag attached to the wheelchair so he did not have to go back in the room to find it. He had learned the hard way and since then he made accommodations for her strange behavior.

Mello checked the time and sighed. It was still far too early for Halle to be out of work yet and looking around the main office it appeared a little crowded. He did not want to sit there for a few hours. Sure he was not the only injured one there but he _was_ the only one missing a limb. A few minutes outside would not kill him, might even been refreshing away from all the artificial air; just until the waiting room thinned out.

He thanked the woman who opened the door for him and realized it would need to be opened again for him to go inside. Before, Halle had done it for him on her lunch break. Mello sighed. He really needed to get that damn prosthetic so he wasn't so useless any more. Rolling away from the doors he paused as he noticed someone waving to him. Squinting against the sun it took a second to make the figure in the parked car out. "Matt?" He yelled.

What the hell was Matt doing there?

The car started and Mello watched as Matt pulled it around to wait in front of the steps, where he was, to talk. "You mentioned PT ending by four so I figured if I got here early enough and waited I would catch you. Need a lift?" Matt grinned almost conspiratorially and Mello needed no more prompting to wheel over to the ramp a few feet down. Going with Matt was far better than waiting on Halle, who had much better things to do then cater to his needs.

Matt met him as he rolled down the last few feet of the ramp, and he let himself be taken over to the passenger side. Matt did not attempt to help him get inside the car and Mello was appreciative.

"You don't mind taking me home?" He asked and was confused as Matt laughed at him.

"I would not have shown up here as a surprise if I minded." Matt's shoulders shook a little and a wide grin slowly formed. Mello perhaps felt a little stupid for asking that.

"I did not want to assume anything. You know what happens then," Mello grumbled as he fished around the bag where his cellphone had fallen and after almost smacking his head on the dash when Matt stopped short, he found it. He quickly texted Halle that a friend was giving him a ride and not to rush home if she had work, that he would be alright.

With that done, and the ringer on full in case she called, he finally buckled himself in with a small glare thrown at Matt who shrugged and innocently pulled at his own already buckled seat belt. He got it clipped on the second try, the buckle facing the wrong way at first.

It was a little strange being in Matt's car after only meeting him twice―though the texts had quickly grown to the point where Mello expected them hourly at the least―not that he was about to complain. That was one thing he might have to thank Light and Beyond for. Had they not left him alone on the beach who knew if Matt would have gone over to talk?

"So how did your session go?" Matt asked and flicked the blinker on, waiting a few seconds before turning left out of the parking lot. How he could even see with those stupid goggles on Mello did not know. The only place so far Matt seemed not to wear them was at the beach.

"It went really well. Nurse Ratchet actually used the word 'excellent' which is a stretch for her. Told me I was a lot less tense too." To say it out loud to someone else made it so much more real and Mello bit back a satisfied smile.

With eyes flickering between him and the road Matt told him it was great. "Maybe all you really needed was some breathing room." Matt added as the light turned red in front of them. With a quick look around Mello realized they were pretty much in the opposite direction of Halle's apartment. He had never told Matt where to drop him off.

"So where are you taking me?" He asked casually. Come to think of it, Matt had not seemed to have had much of a game plan other than waiting for him to get out of PT.

Mello watched as Matt donned a sort of nervous smile. "Well I was hoping you would let me buy you something to eat. I figured you would be starving after PT..." Matt trailed off and Mello had to grin softly.

"I could definitely eat. What do you have in mind?" Mello could almost see the victory dance Matt was doing in his mind. Geek.

"Well there are the regular fast food places around here. Or we can do something like pizza, Chinese or even a sit-down place. Really anything you are in the mood for. My treat OK?" The light finally turned and Matt revved the engine as they rolled over the line.

With all that in mind, Mello really had to question Matt's motives, or perhaps generosity. "What is in it for you? I mean you are already doing me a favor by bringing me home. Which I do appreciate a lot by the way."

"I just...Look I don't really get along with people very well," Matt ran a hand through his hair leaving one on the wheel. "Well I mean I do but none of them I would actually want to be friends with, more people I would just say Hi to or ask How they are in passing, you know?" Matt rambled.

"So you want to keep me?" Mello laughed as he watched Matt's ears turned red.

"Something like that." Matt mumbled quietly. He had actually embarrassed him. It was sort of cute to see him flustered.

"Well all you really had to do was offer me chocolate." He winked and a smile broke out on Matt's face. "I really enjoy talking to you so I don't think you would even need that." Mello admitted. They had sort of turned into text buddies and he realized that while both were fine with that, Matt genuinely wanted to be around him as a friend, in person. Hell, Mello could not deny or take back what he had let slip either. He wanted Matt around.

"You know I think I am in the mood for something with sauce on it." He told Matt as a sign for some pizzeria came into view.

"Hold tight." Was all the warning Mello had as Matt made a quick pass into the other lane and sped up to duck into the entrance of the small set of restaurants. Hold tight? Please it was nothing like Light's manic driving. He felt completely safe with Matt behind the wheel.

Matt parked the car and ran out to grab a menu, almost tripping over the curb on the way back. Mello snickered as the red head sank back into the front seat. "Take the menu and pretend no one saw that." Matt handed out one of two menus and though Mello had no intention of letting Matt pay for his, he took it.

PT always left him with an appetite so he settled on one of the large hot subs. A thought occurred to him as he pointed out his selection to Matt; he would have to get into one of those cramped booths―of there was even a spot open in the small joint―and it would be difficult getting in and out. Sure he could not live his life around the injury, but with nothing to balance his left side it would require Matt's help. And it was attention catching.

"Do you want to bring it back to my place to eat? We would not have to pay for drinks and could munch on chips for a side." He suggested and it took less than a second for Matt to agree.

"What would your sister eat from here? Actually what is her name? I don't want to keep calling her 'your sister." Matt held the still open menu in front of them though Mello tried to push it away.

"You are not buying me or Halle anything." Mello argued.

"Then I will just buy a few things for _Halle_ so she has options. You can't stop me from buying dinner so make it easier on us both, please?" Matt added the last bit quietly and Mello could not help and cave.

"Fine I will just buy you dinner another time and we will be even. She likes calzones. Does not matter the kind she will eat them all." Or at least she always used to. He doubted she had changed that much over the years. As Matt got out of the car and was about to close the door Mello mumbled a Thank You and was earned "You're welcome princess."

Mello glared at the empty space. Princess? _Really_?

With a huff he relaxed in the seat until the silence became too much and the need to listen to something, anything took over. Mello fiddled with the radio until he found an Alternative station on. He closed his eyes, tapping fingers on the door until the drivers side door was wrenched open, startling him. Matt grinned innocently and set the paper bag in the backseat.

"You like being an ass don't you?" Mello asked though he was certain of the answer.

"Yup. You don't seem to mind it too much as you have not run away yet." Matt winced at his choice of words yet somehow Mello did not feel the twinge of loss any more at the reminder.

"I can still wheel myself away." He was happy that Matt relaxed with his comment and everything went back to the calm it had been. It would have been a shame to ruin it, especially with Matt being so nice. He could easily see why people got along well with him even if Matt professed not to have many friends.

"Go back the way we came. Halle's apartment is in the other direction." He told Matt as they waited to get out of the lot. "Hey do you mind if I take a quick shower when we get there?" Mello asked hesitantly. He felt so icky after PT that even though it was rude to ask Matt to wait, he really _needed_ a shower.

"Yeah go for it. I sort of figured you would anyway." Matt motioned to Mello's clothing―which was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Are you saying I smell?" Mello joked.

"Yeah so bad I forgot to roll the windows down." Matt scoffed. "Which way now?"

As Mello directed him home the sun slowly crept out of the sky, leaving everything tinted in a fading orange glow. It was beautiful to some but to Mello it simply meant it was getting late. The sun was just the slightest tint by the time Mello handed Matt the key to unlock the door; the subs sitting in his lap.

"Which was is the kitchen? I will put them in the oven to stay warm while you shower." Matt closed and locked the door, before fidgeting slightly as he took the subs back.

"You can leave Halle's in the fridge since she won't be home for a while. Kitchen is right behind you and off to the left." He gave Matt a smile as he wheeled away. He was not afraid that Matt would steal anything and left him alone. The quicker he showered the quicker both of them could eat. He did not quite rush in stripping himself or getting into the shower―which was far easier than at his mothers―but he did in the actual shower. Halle's did not have a wide ledge to sit on and it was taxing to keep his balance.

It was easier in and out of the shower, as the towel rack was right outside the shower so he could steady himself by grabbing it. If he did slip, he would not crack his head on the tub. Maybe only on the wall.

By the time he was dried and dressed he was exhausted. He slowly wheeled from the bathroom to find that a good twenty minutes had gone by. Matt was seated silently in the kitchen and smiled as he wheeled in only for it to fade as he got a good look at him. "I thought showers were supposed to be relaxing?"

"They are if you can balance properly." He motioned to his stump, which now sported a plain white sock just in view after his sweats. It was just easier to roll the sweatpants up over the end of the stump then tie it. He was afraid it would get caught on something and make him fall when he did need to stand. Matt nodded and without a word retrieved their subs from the oven, turning it off after the door was shut.

"Plates are up there," Mello pointed to a cabinet above Matt's head. He rolled over to the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips, plus two sodas. Halle only drank root-beer so Matt would have to deal if he did not like it.

"Finally," Mello mumbled as they settled in the cozy living room, "I'm starved." Mello unwrapped the foil yet left it be in favor of messing with the TV for background noise. Matt mumbled an agreement as he bit into his own sub.

They ate in relative silence except for the random show playing on the large screen in front of them. Mello had not thought of it before, but the apartment could not have come with a TV that big so had Halle brought it with her? If she had not it was a lot of money to shell out for a temporary residence. Then again he had no idea just how much she made for what she did—could not be all that much.

"I think that was the best food I have ever eaten." Matt sighed, leaning back with a hand resting on his stomach.

Mello snorted. "You are only saying that because you were 'starving' before you ate it."

"...No?" The way Matt said it was like a question. He was not willing to be wrong yet saw the logic in Mello's argument. Mello rolled his eyes and went back to finish the last few bites of his own. It was a good sub, if not a little bit too saucy for his taste.

Wordlessly Matt heaved himself from the couch, both of their wrappers in hand, and padded into the kitchen to throw them out. Matt seemed to almost belong there, as if he too resided in the spacious apartment. Mello actually paused in drinking his soda as the thought occurred.

"We never opened the chips you know." Matt stated and flopped back onto the end of the couch, closest to where Mello sat in his chair. The comment was a welcome break to his weird observation.

"Does not mean we can't open it now." He smiled and Matt eagerly yanked the edges, nearly sending the chips flying into his lap. Matt held the bag out sheepishly. Mello shook his head and with a smirk he took a chip and bit it in a way to make it crunch the loudest. Damn he loved that sound.

"You are such a freak." Matt laughed and only then did Mello realize he had allowed himself to suck the flavoring off his fingers.

"What? It tastes good." Stubbornly he took another chip and did the same thing until Matt squirmed and looked away. Satisfied with the concession Mello took a small handful of chips and turned to the TV. Yet he could not focus. Instead he glanced back at Matt and thought back to a text conversation they had a few days before.

"Matt," he called the redhead demanding attention, "You never did say where you worked."

"Oh sorry." Matt laughed, hand covering his mouth full of chips. "It's not a secret or anything. I work in a garage, getting down and dirty fixing up cars."

"Well if being under big heavy machinery that could crush you is your kind of thing..." Mello trailed off with a small smile. It was more than Mello had.

"You could always bring me in as a horror story of the job. Tell them I used to work on cars too until one fell on my leg." Mello laughed at the look on Matt's face as he said that.

"Oh my God that is not something to joke about!" Yet even as Matt tried to tell him that, he had to turn his head to pitifully hide his smile. "Might be an interesting April Fools day joke." Matt said eventually, though his face scrunched as if trying to decide if he was going to Hell for even thinking it.

"When I get my prosthetic we could take a photo of me standing beside a car all dressed up in garage clothing, grease smears and all." Had someone so much as suggested he would be making a joke about his stump like this, even days ago, Mello would have pushed them down a flight of stairs. Yet with Matt it was alright. It even sounded like he could go through with it, really put effort into messing with people over it. It was a little shocking.

And maybe he could...get over it eventually.

"-Could so imagine their faces!" Matt suddenly looked at him, all laughter stopping. "It is such an incredibly bad idea that we might actually have to do it."

"You know I think we might." Mello bit into another chip and almost felt as thought a weight had been lifted. It was a strange feeling of calm that slowly eased over his entire being. He could not pinpoint what exactly had caused it only that it seemed to be staying.

Maybe it was being around someone new, someone who expected nothing from him other than friendship, or just Matt's genuine personality in general that allowed Mello to let go of some of the worry and apprehension he felt around everyone. Whatever it was he was grateful for it.

"Hey Mello, did you ever look into schooling?" Matt turned the volume on the TV down and twisted to see him better.

"I did. Just waiting on a reply." He muttered. Honestly it was too close to the new semester as he had previously told Matt.

"Don't give up on it ok?" Matt smile encouragingly at him and he could not help but smile back.

For the next short while they filtered back and forth between random topics, some completely off the wall and others simply to get to know each other better. Mello now knew that though Matt loved dogs his landlord did not allow them and that he was allergic to wool. And that he was guilty of watching Revenge and blasting music at nine am to piss his hungover neighbor off.

"I can't believe I have been here almost six hours." Matt gaped at the time that was slowly creeping upon ten in the evening. They had gone through another half bag of chips and two more sodas each in that time.

"Well I did not mind the company," Mello admitted quietly. He would have kicked Light or Beyond out a long time ago. Matt grinned widely even as he cleaned the living room before Mello could get close enough to the empty cans and chip bags.

"You are the guest and don't have to do that you know?" Mello wheeled after him with a small spark of annoyance creeping up. He had made the mess too.

"Well when you visit me I will make you clean up. Better?" Matt winked at him as he closed the lid on the trash.

"No." Mello grumbled and attempted to run Matt over with the chair but could not quite maneuver well enough in the kitchen to do it. They both looked up as the front door was unlocked and Halle walked in. She stopped short as she glanced at the two of them.

"Um, I was just leaving." Matt said awkwardly and Mello felt like a teenager who had just been caught with a girl in the house. Halle raised an eyebrow at him and watched with her own form of amusement as Matt fumbled out a goodbye and almost walked into the door as he left. He honestly had no idea why Matt was so flustered...

"Before you say anything he bought you dinner and it is in the fridge." He pointed and with a sigh Halle walked over after toeing off her shoes into the correct place in the corner. Mello watched her eyes light up as she noticed the shape of the box it was in.

"Alright, I like him. Who is he?" She closed the fridge, box balanced perfectly on the palm of her hand.

"His name is Matt. He is the one that saved my life." Mello paused at the look on Halle's usually composed features. Not quite startled, it was something softer and more delicate.

"He pulled you from the water?" She asked very quietly as she moved passed him to the microwave.

"Yeah he did. I actually only met him and started talking to him on accident." Mello watched as she set the calzone on a plate and into the microwave to reheat.

"Well so far he is in my good graces." She motioned to the calzone spinning under orange tinted light. It was her way of telling him he was allowed back over, and maybe even an invitation to have him over when she was home. Maybe he would, if Matt was willing.

"I am wiped out from today so I am going to go to bed I think. Goodnight." He watched as Halle nodded, professionally mumbling back her own goodnight. There was something in her expression that made him pause.

"Halle?" She looked over at him from watching the calzone. "You don't need to worry about me. I think I will be alright." with that he turned and wheeled himself from the room.

-End PART 4-

**AN**: as promised, the next update :)

Special thanks to CatatonicVanity for reviewing.


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money from death note anime.

Part 5

With a frustrated sigh Mello logged onto his email for the second time that day. He was not expecting anything to be there so when he noticed three new messages he immediately clicked into the inbox. His breath caught as two of the senders were the same person from the online school he had applied to. Mello had applied without giving a phone number and the representative polity informed him that she would love to speak with him about possible placement in the fall semester.

With shaking fingers Mello quickly sent a reply with his number in it. Fall semester? He had expected to have to wait until spring at the earliest. He almost jumped out of his chair to reach the phone when his generalized ringtone went off, caller ID displaying the name from the email.

"Good afternoon. May I speak to Mello please?" Her voice was bubbly yet professional.

"This is he."

"Oh good. This is Amanda Williams calling about your interest in our online school." She rambled on as if he had not figured that out already. Strangely Mello found himself a little nervous. He had no idea if he could even realistically afford schooling, even with loans, at the moment with all of his other bills piling up.

"Before we go any farther you did read about my um, condition, right? And why it will be difficult to pay for it." Mello asked quietly and was already preparing himself mentally for the let down. Even though he had been encouraged to pursue this he still doubted he would be able to stay on the track he wanted time wise.

"Yes I have. Do you have a computer that you are able to use right now?" Amanda asked and Mello could practically hear her smile.

"Yeah I do," he wondered where exactly this was going.

"Good. Now there are a few sites I would like you to go to where you can apply for Grants and Scholarships specific to your injury." Mello's breath caught. Why had he not thought to see if those existed? They had ones for other disabilities, but a missing leg? It would have been hard for him to get a regular Grant living with his parents—and perhaps even Halle, who knew what she made?—yet perhaps he would have a better chance with these.

"That's great," he smiled, biting his lip to keep it a small one. It was a little disturbing to think something good could come out of his accident yet Mello could not stop the feeling of hope.

"Now you can apply for the regular Grants too however, I believe your best chance lies with your disability. I am emailing you the links to go to. I will guide you through each one, alright?"

For the long three hour process, applying for Grant after Grant—who knew there were so many for him?—he was booked for the Fall semester with payment plans possible as he had extenuating circumstances; something the director of the school accommodated to. He was left staring at the phone in disbelief; it had all happened so fast too. Only time would tell if he was awarded one or more grants. He was eligible yes, but getting them was another matter.

Suddenly embroiled with such a bubbling excitement he dialed the only number he could think of and grinned wider when it was picked up on the second ring. "Matt you will never guess what just happened-"

And even as Matt said _'I told you so' _he could not quell his excitement. Finally things were looking up again.

.

"Hold on, let me just get a shirt on and I will meet you outside." Mello hung up and pulled on a BOTDF tee, coursly brushed his hair and wheeled from the room. Today was going to either be a good day, or a horribly disastrous one. He was supposed to be meeting Light and the gang today, but he was also meeting with Matt.

Problem?

He had not told Light he was bringing anyone—though Light had not specifically told him he couldn't. They would either get along or they wouldn't. Honestly, Mello knew exactly what would happen if things went south. He would leave with Matt.

When he was with Matt he never felt the need to find someone better. Never wished Matt was or acted any differently that he already did. He was quickly becoming a very good friend and if made to choose years over quality...there would be a few understandably shell shocked people. It was perhaps a good thing Matt was bringing him to Mission Beach—where they were meeting. Might as well be called Misery Beach for all Mello was concerned.

Sure, over the years there had been some good times there yet he was hardly looking forward to the outing this time. Surfing contests, shopping, possible arrests and concerts were all public activities and Mello hated the way people stared when you were in a chair. There was however, no way to get out of it.

The trip always lasted well into the the night yet never once had they stayed over—always driving the hour back to LA to be home before dawn. Matt had stated he had no problem driving in the dark with of without the goggles. To be honest, Matt seemed a Hell of a lot more excited to be going than he was.

Rolling out the front of the posh apartment he was met with Matt and his red and black Chevelle SS hardtop coupe. Mello had not paid much attention the first time in it, yet over past phone conversations it became apparent that the car was Matt's 'baby' so he had looked into the model. It was not a bad car, as far as muscle cars went.

"Took you long enough. Gas isn't cheap you know." Matt commented from the rolled down window.

Mello rolled his eyes and wheeled over. "You could have parked." He opened the passenger side door, carefully standing and tossing his bag in his vacated seat, and got into the car. Matt had already exited the car and rounded the side to pack away the chair by that time, though it no longer bothered Mello how slow he seemed to go. Compared to the first few weeks he was flying. He just liked to be careful. No need to fall because he was setting a record.

"So why are we meeting them at a bubble tea stand again?" Matt asked as he folded the chair and placed the bag in the tiny backseat.

"Because we always have. We grab some bubble tea for the trip over," he eyed Matt with a curious expression, "If you do not like Bubble Tea you can get something else."

Matt smiled and shook his head. "I was only wondering about the location. You could meet up anywhere." Matt entered traffic and waited at the light for a good three minutes and barely made it passed the light before it turned red. From the new apartment it was only a fifteen minute drive to the stand. Well, fifteen without traffic. By the time they got there he could already see Lights ratty car, though he doubted Light and the rest waited long.

"Here goes nothing." Mello mumbled as he slid back into the chair and let Matt wheel him onto the sidewalk. He left everything in the car except his wallet. He had money left in his account from birthday so he could at the very least afford himself a damn drink.

"Light look. It's Mello!" Misa's voice could be heard long before Mello had actually caught sight of her. She was still tugging excitedly on an annoyed Light's arm, with Beyond standing slouched to the side and staring weirdly at passing tourists. They needed to get out of there before he did something stupid. Mello felt a real smile forming as he caught sight of the raven haired man in a white shirt and blue jeans; who was shockingly wearing shoes.

L gave a small nod—the closest to a smile one really ever got from him—and planted his thumb between his teeth as he eyed Matt. To Mello's surprise, Matt waved.

"Hey aren't you the guy who pulled MelMel from the water?" Misa pointed.

"MelMel?" Matt had a wide grin on his face and looked down at him. Mello growled. He would be damned if Matt started to call him that just to fuck with him.

"I can run you down so stop your thoughts where they are." Mello narrowed his eyes even more as Matt affected an innocent look. As if he would believe that.

"Hello!" Misa yelled, stomping over. "So is he?"

"His name is Matt and he happens to be a friend of mine, Misa. It doesn't matter what he did or did not do. No go get in line for the tea." At the mention of the bubble tea she squealed and ungracefully planted herself in line. Mello shook his head.

"I am Light Yagami," Light held out a hand that Matt awkwardly shook for a few seconds before dropping the grip as if it burned.

"Matt Jeevas." The redhead mumbled belatedly. Huh. Matt was kind of awkward with his friends. It was a little surprising.

"I was not aware the two of you were acquainted." L stated, addressing both him and Matt. Light stood a little closer to L and had the same calculating expression, as if L had voiced his very thought.

"Yeah. Almost two months now, Mello?" Matt asked and he nodded. Though how did Matt know L? "Before his uncle's side was twice removed or whatever it is now, from my family we used to be sort of related by marriage. I met him at a big reunion thing I could not get out of."

Mello scoffed. "Good thing you got out while you could." He glanced at Beyond who was knelt in front of a small child—who unsurprisingly burst into tears. "You do realize it was Beyond's father who was removed?"

L sighed. "Please do not speak of him Mello. It is bad enough that I am related to him."

Mello smirked. Oh how L hated to be reminded of their relation. They were similar in appearance due to close genetics but the two of them could not have been more different. Well at least when Beyond was not attempting to imitate L—which equally annoyed and disturbed the older male.

"Guys over here!" Misa yelled and waved in her spot. She was next in line

"God Misa learn to be a little more quiet." Light grumbled, rubbing his temple already even as he walked over. Oh yes, the brunette would have a headache within five minutes in the car. If he did not purposely crash that is.

"It is already crowded in the car. I believe it is best you ride over with Matt." L glanced over with his wide eyes and it left no room for argument. He may enjoy the older mans company but that didn't to mean Mello didn't find him a tad creepy at times. It had to run in the family.

"I don't mind. He is good company even though he insults me all the time." Matt sniffed as if offended.

"Please. You would not know an insult if it smacked you in the face." Mello rolled his eyes and was content to let Matt push him to where Beyond, Light and Misa already stood. The cashier looked a little harassed and L quickly ordered his strawberry bubble tea.

"Mello, I have never had one..." Matt trailed off a little helplessly. There were a lot of flavors, though it was wise to stay away from a few of them.

"I will have a large Green Tea bubble tea with pearls," Mello took a moment to thoughtfully survey Matt, "And he will have a medium Plum bubble tea with half the pearls. Please." He added as an afterthought.

"Why would you choose that one?" L questioned in between sips of the strawberry tea.

"I know Matt. He will enjoy the plumb." Mello shrugged. It was hard not to know someones taste after knowing them for that long. Mello was handed his and Matt's to hold and though he offered to pay for theirs, Misa whipped out her credit card with a beaming smile and paid for it all.

"OK, Let's get going before we miss everything!" She looped her arm with Light's and carelessly dragged him to where the cars were parked. Oh yes, he was definitely glad he would be riding with Matt.

"Just follow us and if Mello doesn't fall asleep like he usually does he knows the way if you loose us." Light said as he unlocked the car to allow Misa and the others to get inside. "It was nice to meet you Matt." The way his gaze slid over Matt made Mello uncomfortable, as though Light was planning something already. At least Light was not oozing fake charm—that was a warning sign that he did not like you at all. Still, there was no way to tell their thoughts until he got them alone again. Or a fight broke out.

"So. Your friends are um interesting." Matt commented once they were both securely inside the car.

"I am certain they will say the same about you. I however can not figure out why you were so quiet around them, almost shy." Mello glanced over as Matt started the engine to find him blushing a little.

"I just did not want to say anything that would make me seem weird. They are your friends and I am kind of intruding on a yearly thing you do-"

Mello could not help himself. He laughed. Matt bit his lip and focused on the road with an even more embarrassed expression. "Matt you are probably the most normal in this band of freaks and you could not sound weird if you tried." He shook his head with a smile. It was kind of cute that Matt was worried about it so much.

"If I could have gotten out of it I would not have gone this year. You are not intruding on anything because I invited you." He added softly. He only looked away after the slightest smile tugged at Matt's lips. Satisfied, Mello leaned back with his arms crossed. He doubted that Matt would loose Light—even though Light_was_ driving.

"You know...this is actually really good." Matt said. Mello did not need to look over to know he was referring to the bubble tea. He smirked.

"I knew you would like that one."

"Oh so modest." Matt snorted yet resumed sucking the drink through the jumbo straw. "Oh, the balls are squishy!"

"Yes Matt, the tapioca 'balls' are squishy." Mello laughed as Matt turned bright red. It was so damn easy to tease Matt, just as it was entertaining. Remembering his own drink Mello sucked the tapioca pearls through the straw and chewed them as he sipped mouthfuls of the tea. It was a nice treat to have once a year.

Mello did not know when, or even how, but the next thing he remembered was Matt softly calling his name. "So you do always fall asleep," Matt smiled from outside the open passenger door and Mello had to wonder how the Hell he had not heard it. Matt offered him a hand out and with a small yawn, he took it.

The sunlight was brighter that it should have been and it took a few minutes of squinting for his eyes to adjust. It happened every damn time.

"You fall asleep again?" Light asked with what Mello liked to call his condescending smirk. Mello's only reply was to flip him off. Light laughed yet Mello could see the strain around his eyes; Misa must have been jabbering the entire way.

"Make yourself useful while you laze around, will you?" Matt dropped the beach towels on his lap as well as the cooler before spinning the chair so Matt was walking backwards into the sand pulling Mello with him. From the new position Mello spotted Beyond manhandling the umbrellas, and Light and L with all of the lawn chairs as Misa carried the huge load of a bottle of sunblock. God, she was so useless.

"You really need to get a better chair. I don't think this one is going to last much longer with all the abuse you put it through." Matt commented lightly as he dragged Mello through the sand. It was a flashback to the first experience on the beach since the incident. He hated the beach then and did so now.

Alright...so maybe hate was a bad word, especially after all the fun he used to have on it. But really, taking him to a surf competition when he had lost his damn leg while on a board, was a dumb idea. It was also in public and he really only wanted to get over that particular anxiety when he was hobbling on a prosthetic. "I do not plan on being in a wheelchair long enough to need a better one."

Matt was awkwardly silent the rest of the trek to the designated spot. Mello felt a little bad about snapping yet he had only spoken the truth. He refused to need the use of the chair for much longer.

The beach was already crowded for the competition—he had competed in it once on a dare and failed miserably—yet there was still enough space for the two umbrellas, and five collapsible beach chairs. Five, because L was going to crouch otherwise his reasoning went down however much percent he decided that day. It was a load of crap in Mello's opinion. L was just plain weird.

The chairs were placed close together and Mello's arm could touch Matt's if he moved just a few short inches to the left; Beyond was to his right with the cooler next to him leaving the others in a small semi circle a foot farther down with their own umbrella. It was a little too squished for Mello's comfort but he did not complain.

"Light will you rub lotion on my back? I can't reach it." Misa asked loudly as she leaned in front of her boyfriend to get his attention away from L. The only reason they had ever brought the umbrellas was Misa. Mello appreciated it now.

"When does this start?" Matt was hunched down a little in the chair so that he could rest his neck on the back of it.

"I would say no more than twenty minutes. We always time it really well." Mello told him before he pulled his shirt overhead and laid it on his lap, not so secretly draping it over his stump. It would not hide the fact that the rest of it was missing, well not after a second glance, but it was a mental thing. The air was already hot around them but the removal of his shirt made it better.

"Do you ah, need any sunblock?" Matt held out a little bottle that looked less like sunblock and a little more like something unmentionable. Even so Mello nodded. It was a good precaution. Last thing he needed was to be moving around with a bad sunburn.

Matt handed over the small bottle—which when opened did smell horribly like sunblock—and he squirted a small amount on his good leg, rubbing it in all the way up to a half inch under his shorts. He was able to reach his chest, shoulders and stomach but when it came to getting is upper back it was a bit of a challenge.

"Here," Matt took the bottle from him and squirted a generous amount on his palm, "Let me do it."

Mello stiffened as Matt's hands slid over his shoulders and back to gently rub the lotion into his skin. The longer Matt's hands were on him however, the more relaxed Mello became until he was leaning into the touch. If only those hands would dip a little lower-

"Matt, I believe you are enjoying this far more than Light was with Misa," Beyond leaned over, hand stuck in a jar of jam and a conspiratorial grin. "Much more in fact."

Matt's hands retracted instantly and Mello sighed at the loss. He glared at Beyond for a moment before it occurred to him he had no idea _why_ he was angry. Matt's hands would have left soon enough anyway...maybe he was simply too tense and any pressing motion to his muscles would have garnered that reaction. Yeah...

Mello shoved Beyond out of his personal space and watched him frown over a glob of spilled jam. Served him right. Beside him, Matt screwed the lotions top back on and slid it back into the small carry bag Mello had not seen him bring over. "What else have you got in there?"

Matt looked up as though caught with something he shouldn't have. "Just a few small things like migraine medication, money etc. Nothing interesting." He held the flap open for inspection yet Mello simply smiled and let him close it. He was only curious.

"Do you get migraines?" Mello asked.

"Sometimes. I mean not really often but if I get them I will be completely useless until it goes away. Better to be prepared right?" Matt shrugged though Mello got the sense that it was worse than he was letting on.

"Oh look it's starting!" Misa yelled excitedly just before the announcement came on over crackling speakers. It was the same set up every year and Mello paid little attention to the ramblings of the judges or announcer. Instead his gaze was trapped on the rolling waters and the competitors paddling out into it.

He knew the feeling of the water as he paddled through it, the burn his arms felt if he had been in there a while. He could recall the gentle and sometimes turbulent lapping of the water against his legs as they dangled over the edges of the board while he waited for a good wave. The smell of the salty seawater...and blood. Pain. Screaming-

"Mello?" Matt called to him softly. Slowly, his eyes traveled from the waves and across the sand to meet Matt's green ones. Had he said something back? He felt a little detached.

"Are you alright?" Matt looked so concerned, worried. How long had he been staring out into the water? He opened his mouth to speak yet could not find the right words, so he nodded. He was not in the water and the accident was over. He was fine. If only he could shake the memory of the teeth on his leg...

"If you ever need to you know, talk about it I am a good listener." Matt said softly, head cocked to the side a little with an attempt at a comforting smile. Mello was mesmerized by the color of Matt's eyes—like smooth sea-glass.

"I will be ok," he mumbled. It then occurred to him that it sounded as if Matt's offer was meaningless to him, added by the way the redhead nodded slightly. "I will call you if I'm not. If I can't handle anything." Was it really even about the lingering affects of the accident any more?

Matt's smile came back, more lively than before and Mello relaxed. Matt calmed him.

"You want food?" Beyond whispered into his ear. Mello jolted and smacked him in the face.

"Personal space Beyond. Personal. Space," he growled and pushed the laughing lunatic back into his own chair. He really hated Beyond some days. Though the suggestion of food sounded good.

L, who was placing left over strawberries back into the cooler held up a sandwich by two fingers and asked if he would like one.

"Sure-" no sooner had the word left his mouth was the sandwich being tossed his way, and a second following, for Matt he supposed. He offered the second to Matt, who took it with a nod. He unwrapped the sandwich and forced his gaze to move back to the water. With each bite of the the turkey club he watched surfer after surfer glide across the water, and make it back safe.

Mello started as Matt's arm bumped into his—from the look of it not so accidentally. He gave a weak smile and returned his gaze. For the rest of the competition Matt's arms touched his ever so slightly.

-End Part 5-

**AN:** Whats this? An update? Rejoice XD My writing computer has not been set back up after my move from saturday so im on the one that has net capabilities and editing with lack of anything more to do haha. Updates may be slow on this as I dont want to get caught up with what I have written. I had to pause after writing chapter 10 of this and kind of got stuck/sidetracked by a vampire fic. Dont worry though I am getting to a stuck point in the vampire one and will be back to writing this soon XD

As for the amount of chapters...i have no idea. This was supposed to be a oneshot and I do not plan events out by chapter hahah. Um I think—very loosely—around 15 max.

**Special thanks:**Carottal, Clouddoodles , Candy Floss and Razor Blades , Keono , CatatonicVanity

review?


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note**

**Suggested Listening**: Glass Heart Hymm – Paper Route

Part 6

"Ohhh this looks so good―If only it did not have so many calories in it!" Misa pouted over yet another food display and Mello sighed. The area was crowded, and had an annoying amount of people on roller skates racing up and down the walkway. They left the beach almost immediately after the competition had concluded, placing everything not needed for the concert in the cars, and headed for the Belmont Park area around Mission Beach. His chair was still being used as a cargo hold and Mello shifted a little to get the weight of the bag off his leg.

"Hey Mello," Matt called to him. He looked over and raised an eyebrow at the panama hat Matt was trying on. It made him look _weird, _and from the wide smile the redhead wore—he knew it. Mello shook his head with a laugh. Matt put the hat back on the rack and returned to standing beside Mello, as Misa ooh and ahhh-ed over every little thing.

L had wandered off somewhere with Light and Beyond was, actually he had no idea where Beyond was, which left them to babysit her. He thought of wheeling off quietly and letting Misa get lost or picked up, yet the tiny voice on conscious would not let him. Damn it all.

"So are L and Light...together?" Matt whispered as he leaned close to Mello's ear. Mello shivered at the closeness yet managed to nod.

"It seems Misa is the only one that does not see it. Her own fault for pressuring Light into the 'relationship' in the first place." Mello shrugged. If a virtual outsider to the group, such as Matt, could even see it then it was more obvious than he had previously believed. His image of Misa lowered just a little more.

"Oh.." Matt seemed at a loss of what to say, and gave an awkward smile.

"She will figure it out eventually and I almost feel sorry for L when she does." Mello snorted. Sure, Misa would probably cry but then she would go into anger. She was the jealous and possessive kind and was hardly the type to simply let her man get away. Oh no, there would be a fight. And Mello would sit back and watch the fiasco unfold.

"That's nice?" Matt muttered. Mello let that particular topic die as Matt appeared more than uncomfortable talking about it; the situation was complicated anyway.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked Matt instead, glancing up at him curiously. In all honesty he thought the redhead was.

"Actually I am." Matt had only just started to smile when a loud, high pitched squeal ripped through the air. Mello winced and craned his neck to the side to see what the fuss was about. It turned out that Misa had found a dress she really loved and was twirling it around.

"Wow." Matt said with bordered on amazement―though not the kind one would want directed at them. Mello shook his head. There were times when Mello almost believed Misa's entire personality was an act and she had a brain underneath that hair of hers...and then she did things like this. In public.

"Mell-o what did I miss?" Beyond's voice called across the crowd and Mello turned away from watching Misa attempt to pay for the dress and still hold the ruffled mass of fabric. The raven haired man held a small bag close to his chest and had suspicious red blotches on his shirt. Mello decided no to ask for his own piece of mind.

"Absolutely nothing at all." Mello told him as the older man peered around the crowd. "L and Light disappeared same time as you did and almost immediately after Misa became distracted by the shops." He explained. Beyond titled his head to the side and let out a chilling cackle.

"I saw Lawliet a little while ago in a sweet shop. I do believe he intended to spend all of his money in it."

Mello sighed. Sweets were an addiction when it came to L. It had lead to quite a few embarrassing instances concerning them. Almost as bad as Beyond and his stupid jam fixation—that however, was simply disturbing.

He watched as the raven haired man sneaked up behind Misa and grabbed her from behind, making her scream and kick out. He sighed and shook his head. "Can we ditch them?" He asked Matt.

"No." A rather grouchy voice deadpanned from his left. "No one else is wandering off." Light ordered as he, and a very demur appearing L, walked over. L held a rather large box with what Mello would almost call a pout.

"I was dragged away from the most wonderful shop that had a menagerie of sugared fruits." L sighed heavily and carefully lifted the lid to produce a heavily sugared strawberry. Oh yes, he was most definitely pouting.

"Now that the sun is setting I suggest move along to the concert before it starts." Light threw a dirty look at L who innocently ate another sugared strawberry from the large box he held. Mello snickered quietly, finally understanding the situation. L had spent the entire time wrapped up in a sweets shop and not Light, as intended.

The concert was outdoors and generally consisted of local bands—some of them cover bands and some not—and was located in or around the nearby park, depending on permits. That was not to say it was the only live music playing in the area, just the one they always went to.

The walk was a little long and the sun had set by the time the lit up park was finally in view.

Lanterns were strung up in rows of white, brightening up the entire area sectioned off for the show. Soft female vocals rose above the otherwise silence as the crowds started to grow and congregate.

"It looks really nice," Matt commented as they followed the others through the maze of people until an open bench was found―which was surprising really as those were usually the first to be taken up. Misa sighed heavily and slumped on the bench, proclaiming herself exhausted as she placed her bag on the worn wood.

L sat opposite her with his box of sugared strawberries open and closely guarded; Light was beside Misa and would not look at him. Mello thought it was all too amusing. Beyond apparently did as well, continuously bringing up the shop L had literally almost been dragged out of.

Mello honestly did not pay much attention to them after Beyond stole a strawberry and had L's foot connect with his stomach. Instead he and Matt played numerous games of Tic Tac Toe using a pen and a few sheets of crumpled notebook paper found in the bottom of the bag that Mello had been made to tote around.

"Damn." Mello swore and wished he had placed the X one space over. That game was lost now, yet they both continued even knowing that. It was surprisingly fun despite knowing the outcome almost immediately.

"I wanted to be in a band at one point." Matt told him quietly, almost so quiet he did not catch it. Mello looked up, the X only half formed on the paper.

"What happened with that?" Mello found himself curious. Matt had never once mentioned anything of the sort; granted he had only known him for a short while.

"The shark attacks. After my father and sister died it just did not seem all that important any more." Matt smiled a little and leaned back in his seat.

"Oh," was all Mello could think to say. What _could_ he say to that? He had to wonder now, what else Matt had enjoyed or dreamed of that was lost when the attack had happened. It was obvious that his current 'shark watch' on the beach had not been part of it.

"Sorry. I did not mean to make things awkward. I just wanted to tell you. Forget it." Matt's smile tightened and he shrank in on himself a little. His expression was somewhere between confused and anxious, as if he could not figure out why he would bring that up right now.

"Have you ever thought of trying to get into one now?" Mello held the pen out and waited until Matt hesitantly accepted it and the sheet of paper.

"No. I can't see myself just leaving the volunteer service. I might even do something with marine biology or shark awareness. I don't...I don't know." Matt continued to move the pen over the drawn 'O' until it ripped through the page.

"Is that what you want to do?" Mello was slowly beginning to understand the hidden side of his friend; the side Matt was apparently eager not to let show. In truth, he seemed as confused and unsettled as Mello was.

"I don't know―oww!" Matt gave a withering look as Mello kicked him under the table.

"Well stop that," Mello narrowed his eyes, daring him to retaliate, "Were you not the one that told me things would get easier, that it would get better?" He asked and Matt hesitantly nodded. "Isn't that only if you let it?" Mello asked softly.

Matt swallowed harshly and looked away.

"You told me to go for it, to apply for collage despite everything going on and I did. I got accepted. So why not go for it, Matt? Find something you _want _to do. Be it a band, games of hell even being a Mime." Matt slowly cracked a smile until he met Mello's gaze with a wide mouthed grin.

"A Mime?" Matt gave a small incredulous laugh.

Mello shrugged, "If that is what you are in to..." he trailed off and watched as Matt shook his head, laughing harder.

"Mello," Matt bit his lip and paused, debating on what to say, "Thank you." He said finally. Mello nodded and took the pen from Matt's hand, marking a small X on the paper.

"You win." He winked and Matt glanced down. "Huh. I guess I do."

"Mello if you are done flirting, Light was kind enough to offer to buy food for all of us. What would the two of you like?" L stared at him and Matt with a calculating expression. Mello flushed. Flirting? He most certainly had not been!

"Anything with meat and covered by buns." Matt commented and Mello cringed at where his mind immediately went. Why had Matt had to say it that way?

"Mello?" L prompted again.

"Um, some kind of chicken I guess. Maybe something fried?" he shrugged. His mind was _not _on food. He watched as an annoyed Light stood from the table and Misa trailed on after him, leaving L and Beyond in an odd sort of staring match.

Mello scrubbed a hand over his face with a soft sigh. Maybe he just needed some sleep? He inwardly scoffed. As if that would be happening any time soon. Sure, they were going to be eating a late dinner however, that also meant there was a good few hours left before they headed home.

At least he had Matt to entertain him. He turned to ask if there was another game Matt wanted to play only to find Matt with his eyes closed, head slowly nodding to the music. His fingers gently tapped the bench top as the vocals came in and the beat picked up a little. The song was good, yet if Mello was honest, Matt looked much better under the lantern lights. Huh.

The thought did not come as too much a shock; Matt was indeed nice to look at. It was just odd how he only now noticed it. The longer he watched Matt the more he noticed about his friend―like the thin scar that ran from just under his left eye to disappear somewhere underneath his hair. It was not noticeable at first or even second glance, only if you were to really focus. He also had a small dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose, a softer tone than any of the others he had.

"Mello take your damn fried junk," Light held out a plate of fried chicken, his nose wrinkled in disgust. The brunette never had taken an affinity for anything fried; his loss.

Matt had his plate placed in front of him, the flimsy paper bending and almost folding under the weight. The burger was _huge_. Mello mumbled a small thank you to the brunette who grunted and tossed a bag at L.

Fried oreos.

And there was the real reason Light had gone out. Mello snickered; he was so whipped.

"This is good!" Matt moaned around the burger and Mello glared at his plate. Really?

"It has onion rings on it," Matt pulled one off and it made a loud crunch as he bite into it. He also had a side of fries whereas Mello had fried green beans. The only thing Mello would be eating was the chicken.

At least the shark had only taken his leg. Trying to properly eat fried chicken with only one hand would have sucked. And the fried chicken was not bad for wherever Light had purchased it from. Mello did not look up until he had eaten his fill and found Matt with an odd expression directed towards him. "What?"

Matt cleared his throat awkwardly, clearly embarrassed at being caught staring. "Nothing really, you just kind of suck your fingers when eating."

Oh.

Opps.

"Well no one said you had to look." Mello grumbled. Stupid redhead. It did however raise the question as to why, and for how long, Matt had been watching him.

The table jolted a little, drawing his attention to the left where Misa had slapped her hand on the top. "You never want to do anything with me anymore Light, why is that? Huh?" Her painted mouth was drawn in a pout, and wide almost innocent eyes were fixated on the brunette.

"This is just not the sort of music you really can dance to," Light attempted to placate her, yet it only earned him an ungodly sound of disgust before Misa stomped off—with her purse—to the car. Which was a rather long walk off.

L heaved a long suffering sigh, "As much as I do not like to say this, we can not simply let her go off on her own in the dark." He placed his left over oreos along with his sugared strawberries—how many were in there?—and hopped from his precarious crouch on the seat.

"I guess this means it is time to go?" Matt asked though he had already stood and was in the process of cleaning up his things. Mello nodded yet he did not feel as annoyed as L had sounded, or Light appeared. In all honesty he was tired and the stunt Misa had pulled worked in his favor. He might actually have to thank Light for pissing the petite blond off.

Matt smiled a little apologetically as he once again placed the bag on Mello's lap, though Mello did not mind in the least. Beyond had already started to wander off in Misa's direction by the time they were all set to go, and he was merely a figure in the distance as they weaved between the now over crowded area. "Sorry about this. I know the day has been hectic," Mello glanced up at Matt.

"Actually, I had a lot of fun." Matt said honestly with almost wistful smile. Mello gave him a smile in return and was satisfied. It actually would have made him feel bad if Matt had not enjoyed himself. All in all, the day had gone as well as it could have. The only thing Mello was uncertain of was the feedback he would receive when Matt was out of earshot. What would be said about him?

His expression darkened for a moment. Let them say something nasty about him, he dared them.

They trailed a little farther behind L and Light, and were the last to arrive at the cars. Misa was in Light's car, arms crossed, and childishly staring in any direction that did not involve said brunette. Beyond was nowhere to be seen, though there was a strange rummaging from the backseat where the streetlamps illumination did not reach. The fact that Misa was undisturbed by all of this meant it was Beyond.

"It was nice to meet you, Matt." Light's smile was strained and his gaze drifted to the car every few seconds. "Hopefully we will be seeing more of you." Light inclined his head for a second before slipping into the car. Oh it would not be a fun ride back and Mello was very glad that he did not have to deal with it.

"Matt, it was pleasant to see you again," L stared a little longer at Matt then comfortable, yet L did that with everyone, "And I expect a call from you unlike the past few weeks." L directed the last bit towards him and Mello cringed. He usually gave the elder male a call once at month to catch up as they did not see each other often, and he had failed to recently.

"I will." Mello promised him. As if he could refuse now, not when L had requested it of him. L retrieved the bag Light had been too distracted to remember and Mello watched as L climbed in the car. With a small shudder, the engine came to life and Light pulled away with a small screech.

"I really do not think I want to be in that car right now." Matt said with a small laugh and Mello completely agreed. Thank God he had invited Matt.

Mello tiredly stood from the chair and with a little maneuvering, dropped into the front seat. Finally back in Matt's car, Mello breathed a sigh of relief. With some amount of disbelief, he could say that the day had been enjoyable. It could have ended on a slightly better note, but otherwise it had been pretty good considering the circumstances.

"Alright I think we are all set." Matt told him a few minutes later, when everything was put away.

"Thank you for coming with me." Mello told him. Normally he would forgo thanks, however Matt deserved it. Without the distraction Mello knew the day would have been horribly long and possibly a very different and unpleasant experience.

Matt snorted, "You act like it was a big sacrifice on my part. I told you before I enjoyed myself. Now shut up and listen to some awesome music." Matt popped a CD in the player and turned the volume up. Mello smiled; that was why he and Matt got along so well.

Closing his eyes Mello settled comfortably into the seat. As he thought more on it Mello concluded that it was not the day or the destination that had been fun, but Matt's company. They did not have to be in constant conversation for the situation to be engaging. Matt was simply comfortable to be around; he required no pretense or etiquette. Mello could be himself and he liked to think the same went for Matt.

There had been a few times during the day however, that had caused Mello to review the situation. The way they interacted, even Mello had to admit, made it seem as if there was maybe...something more under the surface.

He could of course also be reading too much into every thing. With a headache forming, Mello decided that thinking required simply too much energy at the present time.

The ride back was silent except for the quiet music Matt played in the background.

They pulled up to the apartments just over an hour later, at twelve midnight almost on the dot; it was the earliest Mello had ever gotten home from the trip. In a way it was refreshing. He would not have to rush off to bed so that he would catch daylight later on in the day.

"I know you don't need it but I want to bring you up to the apartment. If anything ever happened it is late and no one is up to help." Matt said quietly, his tone defensive and ready to retort should Mello think to argue. Yet, an argument was the last thing on Mello's mind as he stared at the redhead. None of the others, L included, would have ever thought to make certain he got inside safely.

"Alright." He smiled, and it seemed to startle Matt.

"Um, ok?" Matt said slowly as though he still expected a last second negative response. Mello only smiled wider as Matt eyed him wearily as he climbed from the drivers side. It was rather amusing to see such a reaction. In fact he may have to concede more often if those were the responses he would get. Thankfully he really had nothing to bring up with him so as soon as he had seated himself in the wheelchair there was no waiting and they were headed to the elevator.

Although Mello had allowed Matt to walk him to the door, he did not believe it was necessary. He would need to be quiet in case Halle was sleeping—if she was even home yet. There were no sounds coming from the apartment as they stopped in front of the door, and Mello hoped that if Halle was home she had not set the alarm.

"See, all safe and sound." Mello told Matt as he pulled his keys out.

"Well I just wanted to make sure." Matt mumbled quietly and his gaze dropped to the floor.

"Thanks, Matt." He said softly, watching the smile that played on Matt's lips as he heard it. "Call you later?"

"Sounds like a plan. Um, just not before twelve. I do not plan on being in the world of the living quite so early." Matt said with a laugh. In truth, Mello would bet that the redhead was going to go home and game until he passed out, then complain about not being able to sleep when he called around one in the afternoon. It happened more often then even Matt would admit.

"Thanks again for inviting me. See you later Mel." Matt raised his hand in a half wave and turned to slowly walk back to the elevator; he did not let the metal doors close until until he watched Mello unlock the door and wheel inside.

Once inside, with the door securely shut and locked, Mello smiled.

-End Part 6-

**AN**: yay for tooth extractions, possible loose blood clots and fear of dry sockets... BUT you got an update out of it :D

**Preview of next chapter: **"Pick up, pick up," he muttered with the phone pressed to his ear. He swore, finger on the red button ready to end the call. This would be the one time he did not answer-

"Hey Mel, what's up?" Matt's asked from the other end. The tension in his shoulders immediately lessened and he was able to give a small smile, though Matt could not see it.

"If you are not busy would you mind coming over to Halle's?" He asked quietly. There would be a nice long chat about him bringing the prosthetic, or a crappy substitute, home on his next visit to PT. He would not call Matt every time something like this came up.

"No I'm not busy. But Mel is there something going on, you sound a little stressed?" Matt asked, his tone tinted with worry.

"My mother is outside the door. She wants to talk."

There was a small pause and a laugh before Matt spoke, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Matt, remember how I told you everything she did before I left? Halle was just called away to work and not even five minutes after our mother is ringing the door bell. I get the express feeling that she is here for more than a reconciliation..." Mello's eyes flickered to the door as a particularly sharp bang sounded and his mother shouted '_Mihael let me in the damn apartment this instant!' _

**Special thanks: **Valentine's VocationValentine's Vocation, KeonoKeono, Lotta DevonLotta Devon, xindexinde, PrinceKarakuriPrinceKarakuri , ClouddoodlesClouddoodles, **CatatonicVanity**

_review?_


	7. Part 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note

Part 7

"Mihael, the mail is here." Halle called from the living room. Mello cringed at the thought of what the new medical bill would say. He was on a payment plan but it was not like he could even really afford that. All he had left was saved money from birthdays and holidays. To be frank, that would not even pay one percent of his costs. With a slight glare at his stump, Mello wheeled out of what was now his finished room and to the small space on the kitchen counter where Halle always left the mail. As he sifted through the pile Mello wondered what the new bill would be for. He had two coming. One would probably be a final notice for his hospital stay and the other would be a new bill for PT. He tried not to think on it, and failed miserably. How could he continue going to PT or even get his prosthetic when he had no money? And who would hire him as he was now?

Out of the small stack, two were for him and both from the hospital as expected.

He sighed heavily and resigned himself to at least opening them. Halle sat at the small kitchen table sipping her coffee as she watched him from over a stack of papers―case files he guessed. He tore open the first envelope and scanned the contents. Mello frowned. That was not possible. He opened the second just as harshly and his frown deepened.

"This does not make any sense. It states the balances have both been paid in full," he said quietly and looked up, "Did you pay them?" He accused.

Halle shook her head. "I do not have access to the bills or have the time to go down there. I probably would have otherwise." She smiled at him and went back to her coffee, completely unconcerned. Did she know something?

The only others who could have paid it would be his parents, and he had not heard from either of them―in fact just the week before Light had cornered him at a small lunch gathering and told him to go back to his parents so his mother would stop harassing him. Clearly it could not have been them...so who? Unless it was a mistake. Mello sighed. That was the more likely scenario.

He wheeled back in to his room and placed the two "not" bills in a small folder that held all the others he was required to pay. The stack just seemed to pile larger each week to the point where Mello wondered if he should invest in a filing cabinet or e-documents. It honestly disgusted him how costly every thing was. Did they really need all that money?

Replacing the folder to its previous place at the back of the small desk Halle had bought for him, Mello pulled up the list of other Grants his school adviser had given him to apply for. The deadline for school was closing in and he had yet to hear back about any of the ones he had already applied for; he was becoming nervous. If he had to, he would back out of the semester and see about the upcoming spring or even next fall. Going to school was all well and good if he could at least pay for a little of it. As it usually did, the process of applying took a few hours time and the sky was just beginning to tint orange as he closed down the laptop. He stretched and with a small yawn started to wheel into the kitchen for a late lunch when his phone went off.

With a heavy sigh Mello wheeled over to his bed where it was plugged in and answered with a polite "Hello?" without glancing at the caller ID.

"Mello?" The voice asked hesitantly.

"Dad?" Mello recognized him immediately and had he not already been seated he would have had to. He had not heard from either of his parents since he left to live with Halle and to be quite honest, it was a shock.

"I'm sorry I did not call sooner. Your mother has been watching me closely," his father sighed "She means well but she never has shown it properly. Goes overboard quite a bit."

To hear his father say that, about his own wife, was surprising and he gained even more respect in that instant. Mello had sort of felt abandoned because of the entire situation; but knowing his father had wanted to call, and had apparently snuck out to do so, was comforting.

"How have you been doing? What about your therapy, any closer to getting that leg of yours?" His father sounded almost eager and Mello had to smile. He had always enjoyed time with his father.

"It seems that I should be getting the prosthetic soon as long as I don't strain my good leg." Mello said.

"I also got accepted into the September semester for an online school. Though I have no idea if I will hear back from the Grants or scholarships I applied for in time." Mello added as an afterthought.

"That's great!"

Mello could almost see the smile his father had through the phone. "If you need any money I can wire it to your bank account-"

"No, you don't have to do that. I will get through this on my own somehow. I can not keep leaning on you as my safety net." Mello cut his father off before the man got it in his head to send the money anyway.

"I know you want to be self sufficient and I have no doubt you already would be if not for the incident but right now you are not. Schooling is important to you and if you need to think of the money as a loan that you have to pay back, then do so." His father persisted.

Mello hesitated. He did not want to ask, or even accept the offer.

"Mihael, I paid off your medical bills behind your mothers back and will continue to do so. I want you to be happy and not worrying about money right now." His father said softly.

Mello sharply sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly. In a way he had known someone had paid them, but had simply been in denial. He wanted to owe no one.

"Thank you," he whispered. To his own surprise he blinked back tears and cleared his throat quietly a few times. It meant a lot more that his father had done that for him then his father probably even knew.

"Mello, whatever you decide to do I am proud of you. If you need to hold off on school then do it. But if you or Halle need help do not hesitate to ask. Alright?" His fathers voice was stern, yet kind.

"OK." Mello managed to say.

"I have to go but I will call again soon. Remember what I said, Mello." His father quickly cut the call when his mothers voice filtered into the background and Mello was left with the dial tone, shaking. He let the phone drop to his lap and hid his face in his hands. After not hearing from him in so long, and knowing that whatever he did, his father was proud and even supportive, was a little much for Mello.

He did not cry, though it did take a while to get the prickling feeling in his eyes to leave. His father had done and was still doing so much for him...

Mello picked up his phone and dialed the only person he knew could calm him down and sort out his thoughts. "Matty, I need to talk-"

And when Matt's voice reached his ears, Mello knew everything would be alright.

.

Mello prepared to pull himself from the wheelchair and move to the bench six feet to the left, the one used for warm ups and leg exercises.

"We are not going to be doing that today so keep that behind of yours seated." Nurse Ratchet told him with her back facing him. Mello was confused. Why would they not be doing that? They always did that before a session started. In fact, she had none of the familiar objects and machines ready. What was going on...

A short while later the doors creaked open and a man carrying a large briefcase walked in. Though Mello did not want to assume anything, a smile began to quirk the edges of his mouth. "Yeah go ahead and smile like a fool. It's your damn leg."

Even though Mello knew there was a fair possibility that the leg would need to be adjusted―and therefore taken away again―his excitement won over. If he was lucky then the stump would fit in the socket snugly with no indication it would come off. He was also concerned about maneuverability but all he needed now was to relearn to walk. He would have been a fool to think putting it on was the final step, so to speak.

"My name is Watari. It is a pleasure to meet you." The elderly gentlemen held out a wrinkled hand and Mello took it, mumbling his own name.

"Now do not be discouraged if this does not fit. Your stump may have shrunk since the time you were fitted if all the inflammation had not gone down." Watari told him as he set the briefcase down and popped open the locks.

Nestled carefully in a foam interior was a cheaper version of the prosthetic Mello had decided upon. He might have been disappointed had he not already known it would not be the final version. It made sense not to make the expensive one only for it not to fit properly, or the supports be too tight or too lose etc. Even so, he eagerly leaned forward in his chair. It had been quite a few weeks since the accident and Mello was more than ready.

"Were you shown how to put one of these on?" Watari asked as he lifted the leg out of the briefcase. Mello shook his head. He had attempted to look it up on the internet just to get an idea, yet he had found nothing. It all led back to articles of amputation or if he wanted to buy a prosthetic.

"That is perfectly alright. Here is what you do." Watari showed him slowly and repeated all steps while telling him what each part was, though it was pretty self explanatory. There was a heavy suctioned feel as the leg was pushed on to his stump; it felt very snug and comfortable.

"If you would?" Watari motioned to Nurse Ratchet who wheeled him over to the bars.

"Do remember that you wont be doing laps across the room yet." She told him with a stern look.

Mello nodded and as he started to lift himself he was also told not to put any weight on the prosthetic yet, which was a bit of a struggle as his mind unconsciously wanted to stabilize his body using the other leg. He managed after a few moments.

Nurse Ratchet stood before him, her body trapped between the set of bars. "You may not need to hold on to the bars but I implore you to do so for at least your first few steps until you get used to the pain."

Mello nodded and with a deep breath he took the first step. His leg buckled and pain shot up his spine. He refused to gasp, and grit his teeth instead, knuckles turning white as he gripped the rails. The pressure of putting his weight on the stump was horrendous.

"It gets better." Nurse Ratchet said softly as she took a step back so he could make another.

Once Mello knew what the pain felt like he pushed through it, taking step after step using the bars less. His leg throbbed by the end of the bars, the stump aching and sore. He hoped to God that it went away after first few days of walking on the prosthetic.

"I know you want to do more but I believe it is time to stop for today." Watari told him, and Mello was surprised that Nurse Ratchet had not been the one to do so.

"You will be back here tomorrow and again on Friday where we can determine if this is indeed the correct fit. Both sessions will be short so please let your ride know. I do not want to keep you waiting." Watari smiled kindly at him.

"Sounds good." Mello accepted the offered help and within moments was back in his chair; and under Watari's supervision removed the prosthetic and sleeve. With the elder man satisfied, the temporary leg was placed back in the case. He handed it off to Nurse Ratchet who brought it over to a storage room where it would be kept, locked away, until his next session.

Although Mello did not want to admit it, he was drained. It took far more energy than he would have believed to do that small amount of work. His leg bothered the Hell out of him as well and Mello knew he would take a nice soak in the tub later to alleviate some of the ache. He did not look forward to the next week―the time when his stump would be in the most pain before it became a bit less sensitive, and used to the prosthetic. He would get through it and would be independent because of it.

With that though in mind, Mello slowly and achingly wheeled himself from the room the second he was told he could go. It would be a while before Halle could pick him up so Mello settled himself down in the waiting area—having been in there so often most knew he was only there for his ride to pick him up—for the remaining part of his session. God, it was going to be a_ long_ wait.

.

Mello hesitantly touched the stump and winced as pain shot up his spine once more.

Just under an hour ago he had gotten back from his third session wearing the prosthetic, and was in the bath cleaning himself of the days sweat. He never liked to look at the stump, usually washing it quickly and covering it the second it was dry. Today however, he was oddly fascinated by the puckered end and the scars that covered the stump. He had clear teeth impressions on his upper thigh where they had dragged along before sinking into his mid thigh.

It was...disgusting.

With a heavy sigh, Mello carefully finished washing the stump. Another day or so and the slight swelling should be gone, as well as the sharp ache every time he touched it. Having not put any sort of weight or pressure on it since the accident―for good reason―Mello thought, all things considered, the pain was actually minimal. He could see why for some it might be too much.

Mello however, was not content to sit in a chair his entire life because of a little pain.

"Mihael?" Halle's voice was muffled as she knocked on the door. Mello looked over curiously from his chair―he had just gotten himself out of the bath and dried off.

"Yeah?" He asked. Halle never bothered him while he was in the bathroom.

"I got called to work and might not be home for a few days. I left money for you to buy food. Only worry about yourself ok?" Halle called through the door. Mello heard her phone go off and her quick goodbye before she picked it up, her heals clacking on the floor as she hurried down the hallway. Mello had not even had time to utter a single word never mind confirm he had heard.

He sighed and with a shake of his head began to dress himself. She was gone more and more lately; he hoped that whatever case she was working on, she would be alright.

As he wheeled himself from the bathroom the doorbell rang. With a groan he wheeled down the hallway and over to the door. There was naturally nothing around that he could use to lift himself to the peephole and he did not trust himself on one leg. He unlocked the door and peered through the crack.

"Mello-"

He slammed the door shut and locked it. The doorbell went off again, accompanied by a few knocks, and Mello swore. There was more than a few scenarios rolling around his mind as to why his mother, of all people, would be standing in front of the door when she avoided his sister like the plague. The entire reason he was there was because he knew his mother would not willingly bring herself into a situation where they could possibly interact. The thought that she could have been watching, and waiting for Halle to leave sent shivers down Mello's spine. He had never seen the darker―and according to his father, only overprotective and loving―side of his mother before his accident. Never before would he have hesitated to let her in, even though it was not his apartment. Yet with how his mother had acted, nearly forbidding him from leaving the house, and her behavior spiraling a little in to what Mello might call 'Misery' like, he was apprehensive.

"Mello, sweety I only want to talk?" Her sugary voice called through the door. It was the tone she used when she was trying to coax someone into giving her what she wanted. Had Mello had the prosthetic home with him he would have no problem letting her in...the fact was, in the chair as he was, he was vulnerable. Mello frowned deeply. He hated being weak.

"Mihael, let me in." His mother's tone changed and he cringed.

"Halle is not home and I am not going to have people in her apartment." His excuse sounded pitiful even to him. Truthfully, he was a little worried about what might happen if he was alone with her. She could be terribly strong when she wanted to be...

"Don't be silly. She will not mind if I come in for a chat with you. She is not_ that _rude." His mother snipped, clearly unhappy with speaking through the door.

"You never visited before, why now?" There was a long pause before she answered him.

"I was in the area," her voice was flat, "I wanted to see how my son was doing. Is that so wrong?"

Mello wheeled out of the main room and to his room where he kept his cellphone. He positioned himself so that he could see down the hallway should something happen to the door...and so that he could quickly lock himself in his room. Perhaps he was being paranoid―too many late night movies―about his mothers motives, but her voice and her coincidental visit to the area set his warning bells chiming.

"Pick up, pick up," he muttered with the phone pressed to his ear. He swore, finger on the red button ready to end the call. This would be the one time he did not answer-

"Hey Mel, what's up?" Matt's asked from the other end. The tension in his shoulders immediately lessened and he was able to give a small smile, though Matt could not see it.

"If you are not busy would you mind coming over to Halle's?" He asked quietly. There would be a nice long chat about him bringing the prosthetic, or a crappy substitute, home on his next visit to PT. He would not call Matt every time something like this came up.

"No, I'm not busy. But Mel is there something going on, you sound a little stressed?" Matt asked, his tone tinted with worry.

"My mother is outside the door. She wants to talk."

There was a small pause and a laugh before Matt spoke, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Matt, remember how I told you everything she did before I left? Halle was just called away to work and not even five minutes after our mother is ringing the door bell. I get the express feeling that she is here for more than a reconciliation." Mello's eyes flickered to the door as a particularly sharp bang sounded and his mother shouted '_Mihael let me in the damn apartment this instant!' _

"OK I will be there in a few minutes. Just ah, do not open the door until I get there." Matt had heard his mother, Hell half the people on the block probably had.

"Hurry before she breaks in and drugs me," Mello weakly joked. Matt however did not seem to find that amusing. He hung up on him. Perhaps what his father had said was true, she _needed_ someone to take care of, even if she had to create the situation to take care of them.

"Ok, pull yourself together," Mello berated himself. His mother might have been a little strange the end of his home stay, but she was not Annie Wilkes.

"I am cleaning a few things before I let you in," Mello shouted down the hallway. The banging stopped and he wondered how long she would wait before starting again. Every minute seemed to take hours until he received a text from Matt, stating he was downstairs. His mother had been silent, yet he knew she was still out there. After all the trouble she would not leave just like that.

His theory was proven as he unlatched the door and she stood there, her clothing a little askew and a very forced smile on her lips. She was just about to speak when Matt came into view, appearing breathless.

"Matt, what a surprise to see you." Mello muttered and his gaze flickered between his mother and the redhead. Her smile was just the slightest bit more strained yet she stepped into his apartment all the same. Matt hurried in behind her, almost as though he were afraid she might quickly shut and bolt the door.

"Hang this up please, Mello." His mother dropped her coat in his lap and found her way to the most visible seating across the room. He sighed and resisted the urge to bang his head on something. Honestly, Mello was thinking that perhaps he had overreacted. It was too late now to do anything about it other then wheel himself to the small living room and face the product of his haste.

Matt and his mother were seated on the same couch, just on opposite ends.

"Who is this?" His mother asked, her voice showing just a little annoyance.

"Matt? He is one of my closest friends." Mello replied without thought. It was true, perhaps even more truthful would have been to say Matt _was _his closest friend. They clicked so effortlessly and to be perfectly honest he could not see them fighting over anything; he was certain they would at some point, Mello just could not imagine over what.

"I actually came here to see if you wanted to go to a movie?" The way Matt asked hardly sounded believable and Mello sighed.

"Do you just visit, unannounced I might add, all the time?" His mother asked, her smile thinning a little.

"Oh all the time." Matt said with a shrug.

"Do you need me to hang your purse with your coat, mother?" Mello asked and reached out for the latter. Her response was to tighten her hold on the purse and sit up straighter.

"I had been hoping to speak to you in private," She warningly glanced at Matt who smiled at her, "Perhaps you can go to the movies another time?" She questioned politely only to frown as Matt shook his head. Mello could not decide who to keep his eyes on and it felt a little like a ping pong match.

"I know he and Halle have a lot of things planned this week, along with his studying so today is the best time for it." Matt shrugged again and reclined a little on the couch, as if showing he would not be leaving any time soon.

His mother shifted and something clanked in her purse. She sat perfectly still with a white knuckled grip on her purse. Did she have alcohol in her purse, or something else? Mello narrowed his eyes. Please for the love of―do not even tell him she was over here because she had drank too much?

He did not smell any on her though.

"I can see this will be going nowhere. Please do not think this is the end, _Mihael. _I will speak to you privately one way or another." They watched as his mother stood abruptly and gathered her jacket―the purse having not left her lap or her grip the entire time―and with a dark glance thrown at Matt, slammed the apartment door behind her.

Matt looked over at him, "Well that was fun?"

"Oh yeah. A barrel of laughs." Mello deadpanned. It had been a very chipped, and stressful half hour since her first arrival. How she had looked at Matt, was like he had ruined everything. It was downright rude, and a little creepy.

"Did you see the way she had a death grip on her purse. Matt what if...?" Mello trailed off and let his question hang. Yes, what if his little joke about being drugged had been on the damn money.

"Come on Mello that seems a little excessive. Maybe it was hairspray?" Matt forced out a smile yet he was not fooling either of them.

"How long is Halle going to be gone?" Matt asked from his perch on the couch. Mello winced as he replied "_A few hours to a few days"_. He was not afraid to be by himself, never had been. However, he was uncertain if he would be able to sleep that night after all the 'excitement'.

"Mind if I stay over then?"

Mello broke out in a grin and shook his head. "Hell no. Might actually be fun." If you know, the reason behind it wasn't a little warped.

"It is a good thing I don't work today. I could have lost my closest friend." Matt laughed and stood from the couch, showing Mello his back.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?" Matt turned from staring at the door, an odd look on his face.

"Thanks." Mello told him truthfully. If there had been an actual problem―which Mello was beginning to think was really the product of watching too much ID Discovery―no one else would have rushed over as Matt had. And maybe, it meant more that it had been him.

"Well if you are sleeping over you can help cook dinner," Mello commented with a smirk as he wheeled toward the kitchen. Already he was so relaxed. Being around Matt had a calming effect on him.

"What? No I don't. I just possibly saved you-" Matt protested yet followed behind.

"You so do, Matt." Mello laughed and held out a box of Chicken Helper. He would need to start ordering out tomorrow, or maybe have a grocery store deliver some things, if Halle was not back.

"You suck." Matt grumbled and reluctantly grabbed the box, eyes already scanning the ingredients list as Mello fished the chicken from the freezer to defrost in the microwave.

"Yes I do."

Mello wondered if the redhead had simply been looking for an excuse to stay over, be it just to hang out or for a movie night. It had always been hinted and half talked about but Mello had never let it go farther. He was staying with Halle and already felt as though he were intruding―which he was. But for tonight, he simply did not care.

Mello eventually allowed Matt to sit down, only after the food was cooked, plated, eaten and the dishes washed of course. They had then proceeded to sit in front of the television with a few half bags of leftover junk food and mock B movies until neither of them could stand the bad acting and horribly undeveloped plot lines.

"Hey Mel, is it alright for you not to be studying or doing whatever it is you have for school?" Matt kept his eyes on the TV as he channel surfed.

"Should I not be asking you the same?" Mello shot back. After all, Matt was in collage too.

Matt scoffed. "I am majoring in computer sciences and technology. That is hardly work for me."

"You are a bit of a computer geek," Mello smirked as Matt glanced over, "I think I actually needed a break from all of it. Just a night off."

"You could take a week off and still do your best in classes. You have a brilliant mind Mello. Just don't overwork it with your PT and money woes. OK?" Matt's gaze did not break from his until he had nodded. "Good."

Matt settled on a show about natural disasters that had them settling into silence until it was mentioned someone lost a limb during a hurricane. Matt fidgeted in his seat for a moment before Mello sighed.

"Just ask it."

"How does it feel for you to walk with the prosthetic, as in can the stump get the same sensations?" Matt blurted out. That was not what Mello had been expecting. More like, how did it feel to loose it? Or even, how are you doing without your leg? It was not something they discussed just like he and Matt did not discuss the loss of Matt's family members. In fact, he had only briefly mentioned using the leg in PT.

"Um, give me a second." Mello murmured. He had never been asked to explain how it felt. All the doctors wanted was how much does it hurt.

Mello hummed. It was actually hard to try and describe it. "Sort of like when your leg falls asleep?" He paused, face scrunched in concentration as he tried to recall the times when he wore it. "Or when your shoe is too tight and you loose the feeling in your foot and you know its there but can't really feel it. Only I can never get the feeling back."

"I mean, I can still feel pain easily enough and it is not like I can't feel the sleeve around my leg. But when I am standing it all goes sort of, faded?" Mello gestured helplessly and eventually shrugged. That was the best he could hope to explain it.

"Thank you." Matt gave a small sheepish smile, obviously embarrassed for asking. "I always wondered what you could feel but it is not exactly a conversation starter."

Mello laughed. "No, no it is not." He hesitated for a moment before adding "You can ask me any questions you have and I will answer them."

Matt stared in disbelief and Mello could not blame him. Who in their right mind would offer that, especially knowing the sort of questions that could come forth? He trusted Matt, no matter what ended up asked, he trusted it was out of genuine curiosity and nothing more.

"I think I will take a rain check on that, if you don't mind? I want to actually think about what comes out of my mouth next time." Matt dropped his gaze to the remote in his hand as he turned it over and over.

"Whatever you ask will not bother me. But sure, you can ask me another time. The offer will always stand." Mello told the redhead and knew for certain he would never regret his decision.

Matt yawned suddenly and Mello took a glance at the clock. "Damn it is late." Where the Hell had the night gone? Oh that's right, movies. Matt tried to discreetly yawn again and failed. It made Mello's mind up before he had even had time to think.

"I think we should head in," he told the redhead. Matt shook his head. "I never said that when you woke up you had to leave, unless you have work. In which case you really should go to sleep." Mello pointed out.

"You do not mind me hanging around longer tomorrow?" Matt asked with a smile.

"Not at all. You don't work tomorrow do you?" Mello stretched and felt a little stiffness leave his shoulders. He really needed to get out of that chair. His ass had fallen asleep too.

"No. I took two days off. I needed a break." Matt smirked as he echoed Mello's earlier words.

"So I have you tomorrow until you get sick of me. Cool."

"I will never get sick of you, Mel." Matt yawned again, only he followed it with a sigh. "I guess it is bed time."

"OK. I will go set up my room for you-"

"Wait, what? No. I am not taking your bed from you. I can sleep here." Matt protested. And when Mello attempted to change his mind all he received was stony silence.

"Alright. Fine sleep on the couch. When you wake up with back problems remember I did try to get you to sleep on a nice fluffy bed." Mello paused long enough for Matt to change his mind, and when he did not Mello gave up. It was his choice. All he could do was get out the spare bedding for him and make the couch comfortable. Matt followed silently behind him and took the sheets, blanket and spare pillow as Mello pulled them from the hallway closet.

Mello wheeled over to where Matt was already going about tucking the sheet into the couch, and draping the rest over the back of it. The blanket and pillow came next.

"Do you need anything else?" Mello asked as Matt straightened himself back up. Matt shook his head, and without saying a word, yanked his shirt overhead.

"Much better. I hate sleeping in clothes." Matt pulled his belt free yet thankfully kept his pants.

Oh God. Why had Matt said that―done that? Every move Matt made, Mello could not take his eyes off him. "Do you want a pair of my, um, sweatpants?"

Matt cocked his head to the side and seemed to think on it. "You know, that might be better than my jeans. If you don't mind?"

Mello nodded and wheeled away just so he would not stare any more. He might have even pinched himself had Matt not followed, leaning against the doorway as Mello rummaged through his dresser.

He held out the sweatpants to Matt, who smiled gratefully. "I'm going to change and I think try to sleep. Thanks for letting me stay, Mel."

"You did me a favor. And I guess I don't mind having you around." Mello winked and Matt walked away laughing.

"Goodnight, Mello." Matt called from the other room.

"Night, Matt." Mello smiled and gently closed his door so the light would not disturb the other male. His smile slowly dropped as he wheeled over to his bed, pulling back the covers to get in it. He needed to be more careful, stop those thoughts before they caused him _issues_.

Mello stripped his shirt before hefting himself onto the bed where he removed his pants and checked the Sock before he slid under the covers. Reaching over, Mello pulled the chain on his standup light and the room was plunged into darkness. The second he closed his eyes his mind brought forth the image of Matt, shirtless, with his hair mused from yanking the fabric overhead so quickly. He scowled and rolled over, facing the wall.

He knew what he was feeling, and the things it was not so slowly doing to his body.. He simply did not want to acknowledge it. Perhaps a part of it was cowardice, or perhaps he was just being realistic.

Mentioning_ it, _acting on_ it_, would mean overstepping boundaries that were not meant to be overstepped.

If it went bad, and the reaction he received was not only a rejection, but a dismissal he would never be able to forgive himself. He refused to loose the one person in his life that seemed to understand him. That meant_ that _much to him.

Even so, Mello allowed a hand to creep into his boxers and jerk off to thoughts of a person sleeping down the hall from him.

His life was so fucked.

-End part 7-

**AN**: so I have been stalling on posting this...mainly because I am stuck in writing the fic. I have lost my muse for most of my writing and have been trying to get it back with starting a smaller chapter word, yet long idea series (Dance on our Graves) but it seems to be taking a while. I still have chapters to post, I just do not want to catch up to what I have...

I will NEVER abandon a story, so don't worry too much. Just might take me a bit to finish it.

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Keono, Clouddoodles, Amour en Rayures, Valentine's Vocation, Deadly Nightshade1395, S'moresForMooses , CatatonicVanity

**Review?**


	8. Part 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note**

**Suggested Listening**: ; Burning Out the Sun by Go Periscope; Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol

-Part 8-

Mello was nervous as he unlocked and pushed open the apartment door. He listened for sounds in the small living room and when he heard none, crept inside, easing the door shut behind him. He was not supposed to be there...well not for another few hours.

He knew he should have called, might even possibly get scolded in some form for it, but he had wanted to give a surprise. And as Halle gasped when he almost walked into her on the way into the kitchen, he knew he had.

"Mihael.." She trailed off almost uncertainly as her eyes scanned his form. "You are still shorter than me." A small smile graced her lips and Mello rolled his eyes.

"Well I could have gone for the jacked up leg but there might be a little discrepancy between that and my actual o-" He joked only to choke on the rest of the words as she suddenly embraced him; the hug was stiff and short, as if she no longer remembered how to, yet Mello could not deny how much it meant that she had tried.

"I am proud of you, Mihael." She told him, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "However," Halle started and Mello knew it was time to answer a few questions. "Why did you not call to tell me you would be home early? Did you have Matt bring you home?"

"I wanted to surprise you...and well, I called a cab." Mello finished with a small shrug that hardly seemed to amuse his sister.

"I will expect you to use a bit more sense next time until you are used to wearing that." Her gaze dropped to the prosthetic covered by a pair of jeans he had managed to squeeze into. He lowered his head. He knew she was correct, that while he was being allowed to wear it home finally, he was still in therapy and not well used to wearing it constantly just yet. Mello doubted anything would have happened...but it _could_ have. And if it had Mello was uncertain if he would have been given such freedom again. Or worse, shipped back to his mothers.

"You do not need a babysitter, Mihael. Just be cautious until you are out of therapy." She waited until he nodded before stepping around him. "I am wondering though, does Matt even know yet?"

Mello straightened at the question and did not dare turn around. Halle had an uncanny way of discerning hidden truths, and last thing he needed was her discovering his truth about Matt. "No. I wanted you to see first." He heard her make a noise of acceptance, one that meant she knew something was up. Damn it.

"Mihael, I do not work until tomorrow. Would you like to go have lunch with me?"

Mello turned around, wobbly, with a large grin. "Lead the way." Halle shook her head with a soft smile and went to grab her keys and slip on her healed dress shoes. He wondered if she even owned regular clothing at this point. Her job was pretty much her life.

It was alright though, Mello mused as he followed her from the apartment, it was really the only way he could remember her.

.

"I still cant believe you waited to tell me," Matt grumbled as he parked the car. Mello rolled his eyes and exited the passenger side. He had been busy and had neglected to tell Matt―in his defense they had exchanged only a few texts with their conflicting schedules―for almost a week.

"Well I did tell you, just not when you expected it." Mello shrugged and climbed from the car, taking just a moment to adjust his stance before walking around the side to wait for Matt who battled with the seat belt for a moment longer before he was able to escape.

"God!" Matt slammed the door with a glare, "That thing will be the death of me one day."

Mello snickered and shook his head at the redhead. His friend was questionable at times. Yet still he kept stride to the entrance where Matt gave his name and was given two passes. While Mello thought that odd he did not comment and followed suit in hanging the pass around his neck. "So what exactly are we doing here?" Mello questioned as he eyed the layers of glass between him and thousands of pounds of crushing water that surrounded him. By now at least, the flashbacks no longer terrorized him in the daylight.

"We are here to see the specialty exhibits," Matt replied mysteriously and gave a winning smile when prodded further. That was a look Mello did not, in the least, trust on Matt. He was willing to give benefit of doubt, however.

Mello glanced around at where the families and couples around them were fascinated by the creatures swimming behind the glass; they touched the glass, pointed and smiled widely. Most had probably never seen them up close in person. Mello did like the colorful fish...

Mello became suspicious as Matt lead him to a fairly deserted portion of the Aquarium and to a pair of door stating 'Employees Only'. He was about to open his mouth in question as Matt knocked on the doors, and after a moment they were opened by a woman wearing a wet suit.

"Matt!" The dark-haired woman smiled and embraced Matt, "So glad you and your _friend_ could make it." The emphasis she had placed on "friend" was interesting, yet Matt stubbornly refused to look his way.

Interesting.

"Yeah. We only made it this far because-"

"Matt has yet to tell me what is going on." Mello swiftly interrupted. The woman―her name tag, upon closer inspection, read Naomi―grinned at him.

"Well you are in a treat. Come inside and I will tell you what Matt has set up for you today." She ushered them inside and closed the doors behind them. "You know, if Matt did not do so much work for the Aquarium you would not be allowed to do this no matter the amount offered, right?"

Mello raised an eyebrow at Matt, who bordered on sheepish and apologetic. Not a good combination. "And what is it we are doing?"

"You two will be in one of the small holding tanks while they clean the touch exhibit. There will of course be the lovely sharks in with you." Naomi told him as she held out two wet suits, "After you change into these―lockers off to the left―follow me down that hallway over there. I will be preparing the tank and sharks."

Mello froze. Sharks? Matt wanted him to swim with _sharks_?

"Are you out of your fucking m-"

"These are just Sand Tiger sharks, Mello. They let people touch them on the weekend here. Now don't you think they have to be gentle if kids are going to put their hands near them?" Matt reasoned, stepping close and putting a hand on his shoulder that Mello wanted nothing more than to knock off.

Mello grit his teeth. It wasn't that he was afraid. He just did not want to be in the water...with the sharks. The expression on Matt's face however, was not something he could ignore; he was smiling encouraging in that way that lit up his entire face. Stupid redhead.

"You're lucky I like you," he grumbled as he shakily took hold of the wetsuit Matt had taken for him. Stupid..._stupid_ redhead.

"Let's go get suited up then." Matt said cheerfully.

And that was another part Mello dreaded. He could not keep the prosthetic on in the water. He would not have the movement he needed, and to be honest he was not certain the model he wore for everydayuse_ could_ get wet like that. He would be down a leg, in water, and with sharks. Why had he let Matt bring him there?

"Mello?"

He looked over to Matt, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for going along with this."

Mello knew then that part of it was pure selfishness on Matt's part. Matt _wanted_ him to love sharks as much as he did; as well as be comfortable in the water like he used to be. Had it been anyone else, Mello might have been furious at the realization. Perhaps enough to even stop speaking to them. But if anyone had earned the right to be a little selfish, it was Matt.

He smiled softly at the redhead and followed him into the changing area.

Of course that was when things became a little awkward. It was all fine and dandy getting out of his clothes, and even dragging the suit up his leg, but standing while trying to pull the damn stretchy material up the rest of the way was difficult while missing his prosthetic. He managed though.

He did however, not know what to do about the hanging portion of the left leg of the suit. The water would rush up in a second and defeat the purpose of the suit.

"Should we...tie it?" Matt suggested.

"Are we even allowed?" Mello watched Matt shrug and drop to his knees to tie the end in a tight knot. "Thanks Matt."

"You're welcome." Matt left him standing there and returned a few seconds later with an old style push wheelchair.

"You were certainly prepared." Mello grumbled as he sat down. It was a little annoying to realize Matt had known he would go, if pushed in the right direction. And damn it, he had helped the situation when he had waited to tell Matt about his leg. With something that was not quite a pout, and his arms crossed, Mello let himself be wheeled down the hallway to where Naomi waited.

The closer they became the heavier the feeling of dread was that settled upon Mello like a thick smothering blanket. His brain had a few choice words on loop, half of them foul and directed at Matt; the other half dealt with what was swimming in the tank that was at least waist deep, in front of him. Oh god-

"Alright so there are a few rules. You can touch them, but do not try to hold them. Please refrain from any harmful conduct to the sharks as well-" Naomi began to rattle off common sense 'rules' for being in the tank that Mello only half listened to. He could still back out, right?

"Come on Mel," Matt held out a hand and with no hesitation Mello took hold. It was an instinctual reaction, and damn himself to Hell for it. With Matt's help he stepped into the tank.

He sucked in a small breath. The water was cold, too much so for Mello's liking. The feeling was forgotten as something brushed against his leg. His heart bottomed out and he was frozen as fear flooded his veins.

"Mello, it's alright." Matt's voice was almost a whisper in his ear. He felt the soft touch of Matt's hand on his back and one on his arm to steady him. Mello had not realized he had even started to sway. "Look down," Matt commanded him gently. And with no further prompting, Mello did so.

The shark his eyes fixated on swam around his leg. It was far smaller than the one that would forever be imprinted on his life and made no attempt to actually touch him other than the accidental touches of its fin and tail.

He allowed Matt to push him gently into a seated position so that the strain was off his good leg. Matt's hand stayed on his arm and he sat close to him but left space for the sharks to swim between them. Mello forced himself not to look away, to watch the swaying of the small bodies and the way the mouths opened when they touched something interesting.

Honestly, Mello was in a state between awe and bewildered. The mix of emotions running through him was conflicting and confusing. Those tiny little things swimming around him, while still sharks, were sort of alright with him. They had teeth―he could see them―and they swam, breathed and moved under the water. But they were so little...unthreatening. With more than a little hesitation, he reached out to touch one. He jerked his hand back, fingers having grazed the slippery side skin of the Sand Tiger.

He frowned as Matt laughed. "Mel, if you could only see your expression. You are so concentrated. Just _relax_." Matt emphasized his point by leaning forward and trailing his fingers across the closest of the two sharks. The look on his face was one of content, and even happiness. Mello had no idea how he could be so at peace with them.

Even so, Mello felt himself calming down a little. His heart no longer beat so painfully in his chest and his breaths were slower. He did not flinch the next time he reached for the Sand Tiger.

"See? That was not so bad was it." Matt smiled at him and Mello nodded as he was pulled to his feet some time later. It was time to feed the sharks, something they were not part of. He had, unbelievingly, been able to enjoy the experience. Still―

"If you even think of doing this with something bigger I will kill you." Mello told him seriously.

Matt laughed, "And here I had booked Jaws next week." Mello glowered at him yet accepted the towel held out. He did a quick dry to lessen the water on the floor and the chair before he sat back down, his leg trembling.

"I am happy you enjoyed it." Matt told him as he finished toweling off a little more. He nodded to Naomi, who had been in and out of the room the entire time, and wheeled Mello back down the hall. Mello did have to wonder, now that he was free to properly think, just how much work Matt did with and for the Aquarium to have been allowed such an experience. What had Matt _paid_? Or was it a favor?

Matt began shrugging off his wet suit the moment they were by their lockers, as Mello struggled with his own. It was hard enough to get out of a water soaked suit in the first place, but to attempt it stuck in a chair was Hell. His was simply _not _cooperating.

"Let me help you," Matt held back a laugh and pulled Mello up into a standing position. There was a limited amount of time his leg would allow the position as strained as it already was. Matt kept him steadied even as he forcibly yanked the suit past his arms and to his waist. His fingers were cold on Mello's hips and sides and lingered longer than necessary―then again when Matt was concerned it was all longer than necessary. The touches were almost tormenting; to be so close to the half naked redhead and feel the chilled skin beneath his own fingers as he held on, was damn close to maddening.

Matt pulled the suit the rest of the way down for him yet neither dared have him step from it as he was now. He shivered as Matt slowly raised to face level.

"A little cold there Mel?" Matt asked with a grin.

"Your point?" Mello grumbled. He needed to be back in clothing, for more reasons than one.

"Nothing at all." Matt shook his head and Mello did not believe him. He leaned in...he was so close.

"Hey boys―oh! Sorry," Naomi barged in and stopped short, "I thought you would be done by now. I forgot about..." she trailed off, failing to mention his leg. At this point in time Mello could only thank her for the interruption. He might have done something stupid.

Mello sat down on the small bench to kick the last bit of the wetsuit from his body and was relieved that he could get back into his dry, warm clothing. He watched Matt do the same, his swim trunks plastered even more to his skin and leaving hardly anything to imagination. Mello looked away in shame. Matt was his friend and it was wrong to stare...God knew he wanted to.

Instead he concentrated on dressing himself, which he did not need help for. He sighed in relief and rubbed his arms to warm himself. The water had been cold. He yawned softly and Matt mumbled that it was probably time for them to head back.

"Did you have something else you wanted to do?" Mello questioned. He would go along with whatever Matt wanted at this point, so long as it had nothing more to do with sharks in tanks.

"I did have more I wanted us to do but you are tired in just about all ways." Matt shrugged as if it was not important. Mello could tell otherwise.

"Why don't we meet again tomorrow?" Mello suggested. He would probably regret it.

"It's a date then," Matt grinned widely as he pulled his shirt overhead and concealed his chest from view. _If only_, Mello thought.

He forced a smile. Oh yes, if only.

-End 8-

**AN**: Not dead, neither is this story :D I have just been writing (for those of you who do not read my other updates/oneshots that explained this)

I figured that since I updated RN I may as well do this one to. Please excuse any mistakes I may have missed. I fear my brain knows what I write too much to catch them all.

I am also glad people noticed the cover photo I added on this :D Yes, I have a warmed sense of humor :D

**Special thanks to reviewers:**Awesomenessknowsnobounds, Amour en Rayures, aoayame, Keono , CatatonicVanity, S'moresForMooses , Deadly Nightshade1395

**Review?**


End file.
